Always and Forever
by ConfessionsOfASororityGirl
Summary: As Jackie and Hyde plan thier wedding, Jackie realizes shes pregnant. Join the gang as they face hook ups, break ups and make ups. Jackie/Hyde Donna/Eric Fez/Laurie Kelso/Brooke
1. Rockstar

Jackie groaned

_Here is the Sequel to Take Me Back. You can read this one first but it makes more sense to go to the other one. _

_Please review, I will post faster if you do. _

_Here's the basic information. _

_**Jackie Burkhart: **__Jackie soon to be Hyde is very exited and planning the wedding of her dreams. But when another dream comes true, which one is her priority and how well her soon to be husband react._

_**Steven Hyde: **__Is actually settling down and getting married. Who could have predicted that? But there is something else coming, maybe more exiting than a wedding._

_**Fez: W**__hen the gang finds out about mystery girl he has been dating their all very shocked. Can Fez and his ex make it again. Are they destined for true love._

_**Eric and Donna: **__The destined couple are at it again. Can they solve their problems and Eric's stupidity and finally be together forever._

_**Kelso and Brook: **__Kelso discovers he has hardly a relationship with his daughter. Can they bond and make it through the terrible threes. They better considering Betsy wont be an only child for long._

Jackie's POV

Jackie groaned. She had a hangover from the night before, it had been a long night. She had spent the whole wedding reception dancing with Steven; it just felt so nice to be his arms.

Steven hadn't taken her home tell almost three, and he decided to spend the night and they had even more fun, special fun. Now it was six in the morning and as the wedding party they had to go clean up the reception.

Couldn't they juts hire someone to do it, that's what I would do. Well that's what I'm going to do for my wedding anyway. Maybe I can make Brooke and Michael do it as payback. That would be extremely entertaining.

"Come on Jackie" called Steven grumpily as he got out of the car. Steven wasn't a morning person anymore than she was. This had to be hard on him. Nobody was very happy on two hours of sleep.

They scrubbed, washed, and cleaned every inch of the reception hall and boy was it messy. I don't think I had ever worked so hard in my life. I probably looked horrible or worse I looked like Donna did.

Donna and Eric had not slept at all because they had been watching a very over excited Betsy before dropping her off with Kelso's parents. Betsy had hit her terrible three's and was a living nightmare. She almost mad me rethink my kids plan. Then again my kids would be perfect like me.

Finally at noon, we decided to go get a breakfast break. Of course we were to late and needed lunch. I was starving. I ate all of my salad and most of Stevens food. I needed the calories, I was really drained.

"Jeez hungry" asked Steven smiling at me. Since we were done and he was fully awake he was in a much better mood. I think we all were, I mean come on our best friends GOT MARRIED!!!!

"Working makes me hungry" I said and gave him a kiss. We really were the cutest couple ever. And we were getting married.

"It seems like you're always hungry these days" he said lightly teasingly.

"Yah last week, all the bridesmaids went out to Cathedrals for lunch and she had to cheeseburgers and we stopped at McDonald's on the way home and she had a large fry and a shake." Donna said all this in one breathe trying not to laugh. She failed and snorted all over her left over food.

"I was hungry' I said defensively and gave a little pout in Donna's direction. When I looked over I saw her leftover crab and had to convince myself not to reach for it and eat it. God, what was with me today?

"I was just kidding Jackie, calm down" said Donna rolling her eyes.

I decided to take the high road and say nothing back. Even though I wanted to insult her and make her cry. It would be really easy too all I had to do was remember my cheerleader bitchiness.

'You need to take a nap" said Fez speaking for the first time.

"I can assist you with that" smirked my fiancé and I gave a chuckle.

'I may take you up on that offer when we go home" I said seductively. Hyde shivered and I smiled.

'Oh please, somebody change the subject, come on Fez say something to distract us" complained Eric. Eric was snuggling against Donna trying not to look repulsed. It wasn't working.

"Actually I have something to tell you" said Fez almost nervously. This was surprising, Fez never got nervous. He was the king of awkward conversations. He practically majored in them.

'What is it buddy" asked Eric, extremely relieved not to be talking about mine and Stevens sex life.

"Buddy Foreman, what are you gay" asked Steven disgusted.

"Let Fez talk" replied Eric shortly.

"Okay well I'm just going to come out and say it. I have been dating a girl for about eight months without you knowing.

We all talked at the same time overlapping each other. You couldn't make out a word anyone said.

"When" gasped Donna?

"Who" I choked out very surprised.

"Seriously" asked Eric as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Why didn't you tell us"? demanded Steven insulted.

"I cant understand you when you all talk at once" said Fez as he wondered who to answer first. Decided he answered our questions.

"Seriously Eric" said Fez.

"A real girlfriend I promise" he continued.

'Also Hyde, I couldn't tell you because it was a secret".

"To answer Donna's question we got together when Jackie and Eric were in the hospital due to the car crash."

Fez shouldn't have mentioned the car crash. Steven gets very protective and upset when someone mentions it. If it wasn't so annoying I would find it sweet.

"As to answer your question Jackie, it is an ex lover of mine".

I quickly thought of anyone who slept with him, there wasn't a very big list. I immediately thought of Nina, his first.

'Nina" I asked, the first o recover from the shock of Fez having a steady girlfriend.

"No my beautiful goddess Jackie, it is someone even more attractive and harder to get" he said.

"We all came to the same conclusion at once. I felt my mouth form a perfect o of horror. I saw Stevens do the same. Donna gasped shocked and Eric froze, refusing to accept Facts.

"Laurie" I finally gasped out.

"That's right" he said happily.

"Red is going to kill you Fez" said Steven. He then laughed out load and I knew he was imagining Fez telling the Foreman's.

"Eric are you okay" asked Donna worried for her boyfriend.

Eric had just sat there unmoving since he realized it was Laurie. I knew it must be horrible to have that slut as a sister, but to his slut sister dating Fez. Who was her ex husband. It was just too much for the little guy. I felt a little bit sorry for Eric, since we were friends now.

Stevens POV

We left for dinner at the foreman's later that afternoon. We were all having a great time. Jackie ate twice as much as she usually does. I was a little worried about her but I didn't give it much thought.

We were telling memories about each other in the living room after dinner. Jackie had been quiet all night and I asked if she was feeling well but she said she was fine.

Somebody told about the time we went up to Jackie's cabin to clear it out and got busted with the weed.

Another was the time when nobody believed Kelso when he said he had sex with Brook.

The next was just before Eric and Donna's almost wedding. When they thought they were pregnant. Jackie's head snapped up at the end of this story, as if she hadn't heard it before, that was strange.

We drove to McDonalds after dinner and got large shakes for the way home. Lucy Jazz Carlile was on the radio and we listened as we drove.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

I guess i just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So i'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And i'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp- Shit!  
I guess i'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But thats not fair  
I gave you love  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da

Jackie's POV

I ran to my bathroom as soon as Steven dropped me off. I ran to my calander and checked it. Crap I was right.

I went and grabbed a package under the sink. I quickly did what the instructions told me. I sat there waiting wondering what was going on. I took another package, and did that one too.

I waited until both test were done before I check ed them .It was the answer I had been dreading. I had taken a pregnancy test and there was a pink cross on both sticks. I shook them hoping the answer would change. It didn't.

There was one conclusion. I Jackie Burkhart soon to be Hyde, was indeed pregnant.

_Review please and I promise to post fast. The button is right there it will make my day. _


	2. Leave Out All The Rest

Jackie went into work that morning feeling exceptionally nauseas

_Okay guys this is the second chapter to Always and Forever. It is the sequel to Take me Back. You can read this one first but it might be easier to read the other one. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome. Keep reviewing. I can accept anonymous reviews so please give me yours. _

_Happy Halloween everyone, also November first is a very special day in the sports world. If u can guess in a review what it is you get brownie pints. Lol_

_Disclaimer: not mine. i wish it was. The song is Leave Out All the rest by Lincoln Park. _

_Here's the basic information. _

_**Jackie Burkhart: **__Jackie soon to be Hyde is very exited and planning the wedding of her dreams. But when another dream comes true, which one is her priority and how well her soon to be husband react._

_**Steven Hyde: **__Is actually settling down and getting married. Who could have predicted that? But there is something else coming, maybe more exiting than a wedding._

_**Fez: W**__hen the gang finds out about mystery girl he has been dating their all very shocked. Can Fez and his ex make it again. Are they destined for true love._

_**Eric and Donna: **__The destined couple are at it again. Can they solve their problems and Eric's stupidity and finally be together forever._

_**Kelso and Brook: **__Kelso discovers he has hardly a relationship with his daughter. Can they bond and make it through the terrible threes. They better considering Betsy wont be an only child for long._

_Chapter two: Leave Out All The Rest_

_Jackie's POV_

Jackie went into work that morning feeling exceptionally nauseas. She had spent most the early morning throwing up into her toilet. It was not a pleasant experience, let me tell you.

When she got back from work Jackie got the pleasure of cleaning her disgusting roommate before Eric saw it and figured out what was going on.

"Welcome to your first day of filming" said Mr. Jonas her agent. He was the one who had lined this job up for her. She had been working here for eight months just getting the set ready, creating the show, and getting accustomed to the other cast members.

The included the dancing squirrel Harry and my friend the scavenger hunter Jade who searched for buried treasure five minuets of the half hour show. It really was an awesome show if you were a five year old.

"Ah I'm so exited" I squealed to Jade. I clapped my hands together in anticipation. I couldn't wait.

"Me too" Jade squealed back.

Me and Jade were to of a kind. She was small and petite like me. I repeat petite not short. We both had dark raven hair, though hers fell almost to her ears mine had grown halfway down my back. My eyes were different colors and hers were green and other than that we were a lot alike.

Our personalities were even similar. We both are ex cheerleaders, we both would love to be famous and we both slept with Michael Kelso. We are two pea's on a pod.

"Okay camera start rolling" a man behind me said. I took my place on screen and waited for my cue. We were live so there was no messing up.

A man satarted counting down from five. He mouthed the last two giving me my cue to talk to the little children in front of me. I looked at them and all I could think about was that I would have on of these soon. Extremely soon.

"Good morning boys and girls" I said to them in my sing song voice.

"Good morning Jackie" they said perfectly as they had rehearsed it.

"Okay kids, welcome to the first episode of Play Time. I want to introduce myself and my friends too you. First I'm Jackie; this is my squirrel friend Harry, and the treasure hunter Jade.

"Is she a real treasure hunter": as the little blonde curly hair girl with amazement?

"Of course" replied Jade.

"Why wouldn't she be" I said.

Me, Harry, and Jade spent the next half hour keeping the kids entertained. The laughed and played and sang. It was awesome and I'm not even a kid. I hope my baby would like this show.

I had to tell Steven soon, and I knew he was going to freak. Oh god help me with this please. I don't know what to do.

After Play Time was over, we waited around for the reviews and I have got to say they were pretty awesome.

**Review from Children N Things: Excellent, this show will keep them entertained for the whole half hour. A good one fore exhausted parents. **

**Review for 4kids TV Network: Totally enjoyable. This will keep kids learning and having fun at the same time. Good job.**

**Review for I'm a kid television: Good characters and activities. Jackie can really make you smile. **

**Review for preschool partiers: The next sesame street and Barney. Keep at it, this is a show to watch.**

**Review for NFD Television Station: I love the Host Jackie Burkhart, she is really delightful and entertaining. The treasure hunter Jade is a good way to get the kids involved with colors and shapes. Harry the dancing squirrel is a great way to keep the youngest viewers entertained. **

**Review from Shapes and Colors Children's Activity Log: Really exiting and a great use creativity. **

**Review from the We Love Kids Club, New York City Branch: Great characters, keep the show coming. **

The reviews were all good and we poured over them. We reread everyone until it was engrained into our heads. I hoped somebody framed these because I was going to go out and buy every single one of them if they didn't.

As I got back from the apartment my high from the review started to slow down. This was because Eric was standing in the Kitchen just starring at me. When I entered and walked over to him I immediately jumped to conclusion thinking something was terribly wrong.

"What, what is it, what's wrong" I asked afraid to hear the answer. He just looked at me.

I grabbed him and started to hake him very worried.

"Calm down Jackie, nothings wrong, I just need to talk to you about something serious" he said trying to reassure me. He patted me on the back trying to get me to calm down.

I let him because I knew it wasn't good for the baby. My baby, well ours baby actually. Mine and Stevens, I just hoped he was ready for it.

I found myself absentmindedly rubbing my belly, checking up on my unborn child. It wasn't even born yet and I loved it. How strange, I never really realized how much I wanted a baby until now.

"Jackie I was in the bathroom and I found something" said Eric looking at me for some sign he was correct in his assumptions. I knew he knew about the baby. It was the only explanation to what was going on here.

"What was that Eric" I asked my voice cool and steady. I was completely Zen, Steven had taught me well. My heart pounded through my chest and I hoped he couldn't hear, but it was probably within hearing range of all Point Place.

"Jackie I saw…." He said but then he stopped. He was staring at me trying to figure out if it was the truth.

I kept totally Zen, just watching him, my eyes intent on his.

"What Eric' I asked trying to sound completely innocent. I don't think my plan worked to well.

"I found a pregnancy test Jackie" he said watching my face for any sign of recognition.

I was going to deny ever taking it but something stopped me. It was the Eric Foreman look. It was the look that drew me toward him when the gang abandoned us. The look he had in the car crash when he tried to save me, throwing himself over protectively, the look he was giving me now. My defense crumbled and I crashed into his arms. The tears started pouring gin galleons.

"Oh Eric what should I do" I asked him under his tears. In was worried about ruining his shirt with salt water, but Donna probably picked it out for him so it was bound to be hideous.

"You need to tell Hyde" he told me. I knew he was right but I didn't want to. Steven scared the shit out of me sometimes. He didn't want to be a father. But then again, he didn't want me either at one time.

"Come on Jackie, I'm going to help you figure out a way to tell hyde" said Eric comfortingly.

I nodded and once again pushed my head into his chest. He stayed their rocking me until I fell asleep. In my dreams was one song.

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]_

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]_

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

_Okay that's it please review. _


	3. Bleeding Love

_Okay guys here is the third chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. _

_Thank you to all me reviewers. It means a lot to me keep reviewing. Seriously you guys rock._

_Disclaimer: not mine. I wish it was. The song is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Everybody please enjoy._

_Chapter Three: Bleeding Love_

"Okay Ms. Burkhart" said Doctor Evans, "Your appointment is set, I will see you soon".

"Thanks Doctor, I'll be seeing you" I said. It was my first appointment and I was exited. I would find out how far along I was, it had been a month since I found out. I just couldn't tell Steven, I was scared.

Eric had been there for me, he had held my hair back as I puked countless times. This baby really was Steven's kid, it really made me miserable. It was already evil, god it was going to be so screwed up. That's what Eric always said.

"With the devil as the mother and Hyde as the father, this child would be the meanest kid ever" Eric was found of saying. He would go on and on until I would give him a death look. My looks could silence almost everyone.

"Hey devil, devil's spawn" said a voice from the door. I looked up and smiled as Eric came in and patted my belly. He was the only one who knew so far.

"Okay, were going over to my parents for dinner so that would be the perfect time to tell them and Hyde" he said.

"Are they others coming" I asked. It might be easier to tell Steven if I had Kelso there as a distraction. He was always good with awkward situations.

"Nope just us, the family" he said annoyed.

I was touched that Eric considered me family. We had a lot of history and it wasn't all pleasant. This past year we had gotten really close when the gang abandoned us. I smiled a memory coming to me.

For the record I was smiling at us being friends not them abandoning us, because that was a nightmare from hell.

"Hey Jackie" called Donna as she walked through the door to mine and Eric's apartment. She was going to pick me up and drive me over to the Forman's for dinner. I was planning on Telling Steven then but I think I might chicken out.

"Hey Donna, ready to go" she asked me. I watched her suspiciously for a sign that she knew I was pregnant. Her boyfriend has known for a month and he is famous for his blabber mouth.

She acted like all everything was normal so I let my guard down.

"Yup" she said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder in a very non Donna way. It was something I would do.

My stomach turned and swirled. I could feel all my insides swishing together and I had the sudden urge to throw up. I ran into the bathroom with out looking at Donna. In truth I had forgotten all about her, I was to busy trying to get to the bathroom.

"Jackie is everything okay" she called running in after me. She pulled my hair back and I was eternally grateful. I loved my hair; it was one of my best features. What am I talking about; all of me is my best feature.

"Are you sick, do you need a doctor, should I call Steven, what should I do" she said very fast. She was panicking and turning white. Donna was never good with sick people I wonder what she's going to do when I go into labor. Maybe she shouldn't be there for that.

"My tummy just hurts a little" I lied praying she would fall for it.

She did.

"Well that's good, do you still want to go to dinner" she asked me.

It would be a good excuse to not tell Steven but Eric might get mad and tell Steven himself. I decided the first option was better than the latter.

"Yah I want to go, but don't tell Steven he might get freaked out" I said. That was a lie, it wasn't Steven I wanted to hide it from but Eric and Kitty. Kitty was very intuitive and nosy. She claimed to be looking out for her little darlings but she really wanted to get into our business. It would be sweet if it wasn't so annoying.

"Okay Jackie, if your sure" she replied. I saw her face studying mine and I quickly looked away. I didn't want her to figure it out, she usually knew when I was lying.

"Lets go" I said.

"Okay" she replied, deciding not to get into it.

We drove and turned the radio to my favorite radio station 1020 kissesFM. Lucy Jazz Carlile was singing from her new album Deceived.

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

Ooooh...

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

Chorus:  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Oooh, oooh...

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal  
Is to keep me from falling

Hey, yeah!

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

Chorus:  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

"Hey Jacks" called Steven as we pulled up.

"Hey" I said. I jumped out of the car and jumped up giving him a kiss.

He laughed and pulled me close and whispered in my ear. I giggled smiling, he was just to sweet sometimes.

"Here Jackie let me walk you in" said Eric as he started to walk over, and he reached for my arm.

'I can do it Foreman" said Steven as he pulled me back towards him. I felt like I was the rope in tug of war.

"I insist" Said Eric and he gestured for Hyde and Donna to go ahead of us.

"Whatever, come on Donna" Steven said. The walked in together and dint look back at us. I hoped they weren't mad.

"What the hell" I asked Eric a little annoyed. I wanted to snuggle with Steven and Eric was taking that opportunity away.

"I need to talk to you about you know what" he hissed at me, barely speaking louder than a whisper.

"What" I asked as I checked the area for listeners. We were all clear.

"You should not be dancing and prancing around like that, it might hurt the baby" he said.

"Oh Eric, you do care" I said. He made me feel special, and I liked that feeling. He always cared.

"Don't let it go to your head Devil" he warned me.

I pouted at him. "You love me" I sang.

"No I don't, shut up" he said scowling.

"Yes you do admit it" I said as we started to walk in.

"Fine I love the Devil" he said annoyed.

"That's what I thought" I said.

_Okay guys that's it please review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Please review it makes my day happy. Seriously how long does it take to say awesome Job. So review!!!!!!! Bye_


	4. Just The Girl

_Okay guys here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. I do. It was really fun to write. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers. Kepp reviewing. I will post the next xhapter at 18 reviews. _

_Disclaimer it not mine. Sadly. The song is Just The Girl by Click Five_

_Ther eis a poll for what Jackie and Stevens kid should be. Let me know by voting_

_Chapter Four: Just the girl_

We were at the foreman's eating dinner and I had yet to tell Steven. Actually I hadn't told anyone but Eric. It had been a month since I found out.

I swore I could see a bump forming at my waist but Eric said I was crazy. What did he know, I hoped he was right though.

"So Jackie, Steven, what are your wedding plans" asked Mrs. Foreman in her signature laugh. She glanced at Steven as she did this waiting for him to freeze up and the sound of weddings. I looked at him to, but he remained relaxed surprisingly.

"We hadn't really discussed it yet Mrs. Foreman" I told her. We had decided to wait a while, and let Michael and Brooke get married first. Once everything began to calm down from their wedding we would start planning ours.

"Lets talk about it now" said Kitty excitedly. She clapped her hands together in anticipation.

"So who is in your wedding party" asked Kitty as she bounced up and down in her chair.

"Oh good grief" muttered Red with a role of his eyes. I swore he muttered dumb asses under his breathe but it was hard to hear.

"Well we haven't officially asked them yet but we want Eric and Donna to be the best man and Maid of Honor" said Steven looking at them expectantly.

I held my breath in hesitation. I was afraid for a moment they would say no but then Eric started to smile.

"I would love to Hyde" said Eric looking a little surprised. I knew he and Steven were like brothers at one time, but they still weren't as close as they used to be since Sam.

"Oh Jackie I would love to be your maid oh honor" said Donna and she came over and gave me and Steven a hug.

"Isn't this wonderful" said Kitty, "All my babies in a wedding together.

"Actually" said Steven, "It's the other way around. We all looked at him confused.

He nodded at me, and I figured out the joke. I played along.

"Yah sorry to disappoint you guys, but I wanted Eric to be my maid of honor and Steven wanted Donna as a best man" I said trying to repress my giggle.

"ohhh, that makes more sense" said Red from the corner laughing because he believed we were serious.

"Oh dear" said Kitty. She had a hard time believing it was true. Eric and Donna just sat there in stunned silence.

"Got you" I said laughing.

"In the words of Michael Kelso BURN" said Steven.

"I cant believe you dumb asses fell for that" said Red still rolling with laughter. I laughed too, momentarily forgetting about the baby.

"It wasn't funny" mumbled Eric shooting me a death glare.

"Really" said Donna equally annoyed, she shot a death look at Steven.

"It was really funny" I said giggling.

"Isn't there something you need to tell Hyde" said Donna referring to my upset stomach.

She thought I was sick but really it was morning sickness. Well it's all day sickness that seemed to never stop. Morning sickness my ass.

"Yah there is something you need to tell him isn't there" said Eric grinning evilly. I gulped Eric knew I was pregnant, and he might spill the beans.

"Wait you know" exclaimed Eric and Donna at the same time looking at each other.

"Yes I know" the said at the same time, answering each others question.

"You don't know" said Eric looking down at his girlfriends smugness radiating from his body. He loved secrets and beating Donna. It was a two for one for him.

I frantically shook my head no at Eric but as usual he wasn't paying attention. I slid down in my seat trying to become invisible.

The whole time this was going on Steven had been looking at me trying to figure out what was happening.

"Jan…" he started to say, but was cut off as Donna said.  
"Of course I know all about her throwing up and stuff" said Donna. She looked at Eric as his eyes became round as quarters. I was a bout to spill the beans.

I debated between killing him and sliding down in my seat. I chose the latter option.

"Oh my god" said Eric, "You know she's pregnant".

There was a stunned gasp from Donna and Mrs. Foreman. Red sat there looking from my face to Stevens. Disbelief stretching across his face.

I saved Stevens reaction for last. He wasn't moving, just sitting there as if he was frozen in time.

One second, two, three, nobody had moved yet.

"Ooops" said Eric softly.

"Is it true" asked Mrs. Foreman her voice barely more than a whisper.

I nodded afraid to speak in case I sounded like sick frog.

"Oh my god" squealed Donna breaking everyone from their trances. She ran over and gave me a hug for the second time tonight. I hugged her back gazing at Steven.

He was looking at me, well staring at me. He was looking at my belly as if trying to see the child.

"Are you sure Jackie" he asked.

"Yes, Steven were going to have a baby".

His reaction surprised me. He didn't cower, or run away or anything. He let out a big whoop and picked me up twirling me around.

"I'm going to be a dad" he asked me again as we twirled.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DADDY" I screamed at him. He pulled me down for a big kiss in front of everyone. I sank into it forgetting everything but him and our baby.

"hmm" said Eric clearing his throat, I knew that was our signal to pull apart and we did so reluctantly. Everyone engulfed us with hugs and I sat there dazed.

I was getting married to a man who loved me and we were going to have a baby. It was awesome.

The next day we were driving to the doctor for my first checkup. Steven was a little grumpy because I had known for so long and hadn't told him,. He would get over it soon enough, at least I hoped he would. I turned the radio to 1020Kisses and sang along to Lucy Jazz Carlile.

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

She pushed me in the pool

At our last school reunion

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

_[Chorus:]_  
'cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret

For more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her

_[Chorus]_

And when she sees it's me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Is still ringin' in my head

Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

_[Chorus]_

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

Oh, I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

She's just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

We got to the doctor and had to wait forever. I thought I was going to die of boredom.

"Jackie Burkhart" called the nurse and I stood up quickly and nearly knocked over an elderly man on my way to the door. I was ready for my checkup, and anyone in my path better move or suffer the wrath of Jackie.

"Good morning Jackie, and this is Steven I presume" said doctor Walkman.

"Morning" I replied in my sing song voice.

"This might be a little cold" said Doctor Walkman after I was situated and ready for my ultrasound. I shivered as he smeared the paste on me waist. It was sticky.

"This is your baby and here is the heartbeat" he said. We gasped and sat in wonder as our little baby's heartbeat filled the entire room.

"Strong heartbeat, good development, he's perfectly normal" continued Walkman.

"Of course he is a Hyde after all" said Steven.

"He's half Burkhart" I reminded him.

"That means your going to have a kicker" said Steven in response.

"That's my baby" I said.

_That's the chapter. Please review. It will make my day. The button is right there. 18 reviews and you have the next chapter. Go to my poll and vote for what Jackie's and Stevens kid will be_


	5. Dont Worry Be Happy

_

* * *

_

hey guys here it is.

_Thanks to all my reviewers you guys rock. Keep reviewing. When i get 30 reviews i will update. Come on thats only 9 reviews you can do it. _

_My poll is not working so please tell me if u want the baby to be a girl or boy in a review. I will pick whatever comes up the most. I have listed a few baby names in this chapter. Please tell me any baby name sugestions you might have._

_Disclaimer: Not mine sadly the song is dont worry be happy_

_Chapter five: Dont Worry Be Happy_

The next few weeks passed quickly. I had to start taking care of my body, you know the usual. I had to eat vitamins, and healthy crap. It was disgusting. Of course my husband to be didn't make things any easier. He loved junk food just as much as I did. He was always eating forbidden foods in front of me.

I had went to the doctor yesterday and I was four months pregnant and starting to show. I swore I was getting fat. Steven and Eric swore it was normal but I was a Burkhart for petes sake. We didn't get fat it was against our nature.

The gang was over and were trying to pick out baby names by playing a game. It was kind of a boring game but it kept us entertained. The boys had to pick girl names and the girls had to pick boy names. Steven and I could veto the names if they were bad.

"Carole" suggested Fez.

"Eww veto that's a fat woman's name" I replied.

"Veronica" said Eric.

"Veto" said everyone in the room at the same time.

"Jaslene Jasmine" said Kelso.

"Veto" Said Steven.

"I kind of liked it" I said.

"No way in hell am I naming my kid Jaslene Jasmine, she sounds like a fake TV show name. You know one that's for little kids" said Steven.

"I work on a TV show" I said defensively.

"Like I said no way in hell" he replied.

"Fine Hyde" exclaimed Kelso in a hurt voice.

"Are next daughter in Jaslene Jasmine" he continued whispering to Brooke.

"No way in hell" said Brook repeating Stevens line.

"Fine then, maybe Jackie and I will have a baby together and name her Jaslene Jasmine" said Kelso with a hurt look on his face.

"No way in hell" we all said.

"Allyson" said Brooke with a smile on her face.

Hmmm Allyson it was a sweet name, kind of new but cute. I liked it, it was really sweet.

"I like Allyson" I said as I gave Brooke an approving nod. I could see it now, Allyson Hyde is adorable.

"Veto, and aren't you supposed to be giving boy names suggestions" asked Steven with a frown.

"Yes but I thought Allyson was cute" Brooke replied.

"It is extremely cute" said Donna.

"Yah" I agreed.

"We will name are next daughter Allyson, if they don't" said Brooke to Kelso.

"No way in hell" he replied. He pouted and looked away and I could tell he was still mad that no one liked his name.

"How about Ruth" asked Eric.

"Excuse me Eric, do I look like 'm giving birth to an eight seven year old" I asked him letting my cheerleader temper shine through.

"Somebody has hormones" whispered Eric in a singsong voice the group.

"No I don't" I screamed at Eric completely irritated.

"Okay fine, she doesn't" said Eric looking scared. He then went and hid behind Donna and peeked at me the rest of the night.

"Donna please give me a new name that really cute before I murder someone" I said with my teeth clenched together. Steven started to rub my back to calm me down. It didn't help much.

"Dalton" said Donna looking at me for approval as she tried with success to change the subject and to get the focus off her looser boyfriend.

"God Donna that name is ugly, you can name your kid Dalton, VETO" I said with a frown. I could feel my face pinch up with distaste.

"You could be nicer about it Jackie" said Donna looking at little hurt. I ignored her and looked to Fez for the next name.

"Bababaloozalittlefred" said Fez with a grin.

"Veto" I said as quickly as I could.

"That's not even a real name Fez" said Steven with a smirk.

"It is too, it's a very honorable family name that has been passed along for generations. The last great shaman of my people was Bababaloozalittlefred the third. He was my third cousin twice removed" said Fez.

"Well in that case there is are name" said Steven as he patted my overflowing belly.

"Really" asked Fez, his eyes wide with excitement.

"No" I told him.

"Oh burn" exclaimed Kelso who came out of his temper tantrum for a good burn.

"Leave me alone you sons of bitches" said Fez hurt.

"No way in hell" we all chanted and we started to burst out laughing.

We spent the rest of the night picking out names. In the end there were only a few I could stand. They were Keenan, Lilly-Anna, Ashley, Rosalie and Steven junior.

I wanted a Jackie junior but Steven said one was enough. I might just have to kill him after I was done with Eric, to bad I loved him so much. I might actually miss him. Oh well, I still got to kill Eric.

The next day I spent an hour getting ready for work. Everything I wore made me look fat and we didn't want the kids to know I was pregnant. I was due in about five months and our first season would be over in one. I would return fit and skinny for the shooting of the second season. It was a perfect plan.

"Does this make me look fat" I asked Eric as I walked out. I had worn jeans and a flowy flower shirt. It was cool and comfy. If it looked that bad my stylist could fix it.

"No" he replied without even looking up. We did this routine every day, I knew he never really looked but it made me feel better.

"Are you sure" I asked him..

"For gods sake yes Jackie" he said rolling his eyes.

"Who's being hormonal now" I asked snottily.

"Still you" he said.

"Whatever Eric, I…..oww" I gasped. Pains had suddenly erupted from my stomach. I collapsed into the chair.

"Oh god what's wrong" asked Eric completely panicked.

"Nothing now" I said my face relaxing as the pains subsided.

"Are you sure, should I call an ambulance" asked Eric still panicked

"No I'm fine" I reassured him.

"Okay, I'll just call Hyde and tell him what happened".

"Nooooooooooooooo" I screamed and I lunged for the phone before Eric could. It before him.

"What in the world are you doing Jackie" asked Eric completely mystified at my behavior.

"You cant tell Steven, he would freak out and not let me go to work" I said.

"Well Jackie I don't think you need to go to work after that" he said.

"Eric don't you get it, my show is live, without me there is no show and I couldn't do that to my kids. They love me" I said.

Eric started to protest but I gave him my puppy dog face. It works on everyone including Steven Hyde. I was the master of tragic faces.

"Whatever Jackie" said Eric, "But if you feel sick again call me immediately".

"Sure, sure" I said reassuring him.

I drove to work and turned to Lucy Carlile"s station. Her company had bought out 1020kisses and now it was all hers. That was fine with me she was the best singer ever. Even Steven the hard rock and roll fan admitted she had a little talent. Coming from him that meant she rocked.

I blasted my radio and sang along really loudly, everyone in Point Place could most likely hear me. Lucy was singing her new hit Don't Worry be Happy.

_Whistling]_

_Here's a little song I wrote _

_You might want to sing it note for note_

_Don't worry _

_Be happy_

_In every life we have some trouble _

_When you worry_

_you make it double _

_Don't worry _

_Be happy _

_Don't worry _

_Be happy _

_now _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh o_

_oh _

_ooh _

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_(Don't worry) _

_(Be happy) _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_(Don't worry) _

_(Be happy) _

_Ain't got no place to lay your head _

_Somebody came and took your bed _

_Don't worry_

_Be happy _

_The landlord say your rent is late _

_He may have to litigate _

_Don't worry _

_(Ha ha ha ha ha ha) _

_Be happy _

_(Look at me) _

_(I'm happy) _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Don't worry) _

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Let me give you my phone number) _

_(When you worried call me)_

_(I make you happy) _

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_(Don't worry) _

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh_

_ooh _

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_Ain't got no cash_

_Ain't got no style _

_Ain't got no gal to make you smile _

_but don't worry _

_Be happy '_

_Cause when you're worried your face will frown_

_And that will bring everybody down _

_so don't worry_

_Be happy _

_Don't worry _

_Be happy _

_Now_

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Don't worry) _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_(Be happy) _

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Don't worry) _

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Be happy) _

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_(Be happy)_

_Now there_

_This song I wrote_

_I hope you learned it note for note_

_like good little children _

_Don't worry _

_Be happy_

_Listen to what I say_

_In your life expect some trouble _

_When you worry you make it double_

_Don't worry _

_Be happy _

_Be happy _

_now Ooh_

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_oh _

_ooh _

_(Don't worry) _

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_(Be happy) _

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Don't worry)_

_(Be happy) _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_Don't worry)_

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh_

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_(Don't worry) _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_(Don't worry)_

_(Don't do it)_

_(Be happy) _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Put a smile on your face)_

_(Don't bring everybody down like this)_

_Ooh_

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Don't worry)_

_Oo_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_(It will soon pass)_

_(Whatever it is)_

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(Don't worry)_

_(Be happy) _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(I'm not worried)_

_Ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_Ooh_

_ooh _

_ooh _

_ooh _

_(I'm happy)_

_"_Welcome boys and girls" said Jackie to the audiance.

"Good morning Jackie" they called to me. I smiled i loved there warm little greetings.

"Today we are going to play with dinasours" i said.

"Yay" they cheered.

"I..." I stopped. My tummy had erupted in pain. I gaspped and hunched over.

I heard the kids scream and Jade say call an ambulance. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Stevens POV

"Hey Hyde man" caleed leo as he walked into Grooves for work. He was late, his shift started at 8 and it was 9:30.

"Hey Leo" i called back.

"I'm going to go watch TV man" he called.

"Whatever Leo, dont brake anything" i said.

"hahahaha" croaked leo. He was probably watching an old soap opera, those things cracked him up.

It was silent for a while and i assumed Leo had fallen asleep.

"Sorry about loud girl Hyde man" said Leo walking in the room.

"What" i called absentminidy. i wasnt really paying that much attenion.

"Sorry that loud girl is hurt" he repeated.

I froze, the magazine i was reading dropped from my hand.

"WHAT" I gasped, my heart accelerated with fear. Loud girl was his nickname for Jackie.

"Sorry loud girl collasped" he said.

"Oh shit" i said. I ran and jumped into my car and sped to the hospital.

* * *

Donna's POV

"And then i was like Darth Vader would never say that" laughed Eric as he finished telling me some lame Star Wars convention story.

Lets turn on the radio" i said trying to drown Eric out. I turned it to 1020 kisses and listened.

"This is Lucy Carlile bringing you some breaking news" said Lucy Carlile's voice from the radio. "TV show host Jackie Burkhart has collasped on set" she continued.

I turned the car aound and headed straight for the hospital.

"I told her to call me" said Eric angrily.

* * *

Fez's POV

"So Mrs. Hepplafah how short do u want your hair today" i asked.

"Oh the usual, just a trim and dont mess it up" she said snottily.

I rolled my eyes stupid old grumpy witch.

"So did you hear about that TV host that collasped" she asked me as i started cutting her back.

"What TV host, give fezzy the dirty details" i said.

"That play time show for little kids, whats her name, oh yes Jackie Burkhart" she said.

"My hair" screamed Mrs. Hepplafah as i ran out the door towards my car. I had accidently shaved part of the left side off but i didnt care. Jackie was in trouble.

* * *

Kelso's POV

Me and Betsy were watching Jackie's show and playing. She was going to teach us about dinasours.

"All right Betsy, did you hear that dinasours" i telled to my daughter.

Then Jackie collasped and i froze in terror.

"Why auntie fall" asked Betsy. When i didnt answer she hit me for attenion.

"Lets go Betsy" i said and i raced to the car.

* * *

_okay guys leave me a review. When there are thirty i will update. Please review_


	6. Drift Away

_Yay…I got my 25 reviews so fast, now you get a chapter really fast. Funny how that works. Lol._

_Okay I need to thank all my reviewers. They are Miss Lavender Sky, HaveSomeToast, ugh, JackieHyde4eva, That70'showGirl, Jannete, Renagirl9 and Reading Angel. Thanks for all your reviews they make me happy. Keep reviewing._

_I would like 30 reviews please. Then I will update. That's five more you can do it. Reviews make my day._

_Some of you have pointed out that my songs are not written By Lucy Jazz Carlile. I know that, Lucy is a made up character who I have made to sing the songs. I have given full credit to the artist at the top of the page._

_My poll is now working so feel free to vote on Jackie and Hyde's baby. If the poll doesn't work you can tell me in a review. The poll is at the top of my account page so go vote. _

_Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was Jackie and Hyde would have gotten back together. The song is Drift Away by Dobie Gray_

_Chapter Six: Drift Away_

I came in to awareness really suddenly but I couldn't move or speak. My eyes were closed. A radio was playing a Lucy Jazz Carlile song. Since there was nothing fun to do I sang to the radio.

_Day after day, I'm more confused  
Yet I look for the light through the pourin' rain  
You know that's a game that I hate to loose  
And I'm feelin' the strain  
Ain't it a shame_

Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n roll  
And drift away  
Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n roll  
And drift away

Beginnin' to think that I'm wastin' time  
I don't understand the things I do  
The world outside looks so unkind  
Now I'm countin' on you  
To carry me through

Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n roll  
And drift away  
Yea, give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n roll  
And drift away

And when my mind is free  
You know a melody can move me  
And when I'm feelin' blue  
The guitar's comin' through  
To soothe me

Thanks for the joy that you've given me  
I want you to know I believe in your song  
And rhythm and rhyme and harmony  
You help me along  
Makin' me strong

Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n roll  
And drift away  
Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n roll  
And drift away

Oh-ho, ah-no  
Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n roll  
And drift away

Hey, hey, hey, yeah  
Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock n roll  
And drift away

Na, Na, now won't ya  
Won't ya take me  
Oh-ha, take me

"She has been so still" said a fuzzy voice. I think it was my costar Jade but I couldn't remember.

"Let's poke her" said a deeper voice. I giggled at least I tried to my mouth wouldn't open. I thought giggled. Kelso cracked me up.

"No your not going to poke her" said an angry Brooke or was it Steven. I could barely understand what was going on.

My head felt really fuzzy, it was kind of irritating. Kind of like the first time I was drunk or my first circle.

"Yah daddy, mama said no, you don't poke Auntie Jackie" said a little girl voice. I realized it was Betsy. I wondered what she was doing here.

Wait a minuet what am I doing here? This made no sense. What was here anyway? What was going on?

"Do you think she can hear us" asked a voice. I realized it was Fez. His voice was strangely girl like, maybe it was the accent. Foreigners always sound weird.

"I don't know what you think Hyde" said Donna. I knew it was her voice because it came from so high up in the air. She was like the tallest out of all of us.

"Jacks can you here us" asked Steven. His voice sounded strained. I wondered if it was from stress. I always said he worked to hard.

Yes I can hear you I wanted to scream at them. My mouth couldn't open, I had never had that problem before. Usually it was the other way around. It was my mouth wouldn't close.

Of course they couldn't hear my thoughts so I just lay there listening. This was starting to get boring.

"Is the midget awake yet" asked a bored voice. It was Laurie walking in the room. What was that slut doing here?

"What are you doing here" asked Brooke very annoyed. Like me, she didn't care much for Laurie. Maybe it was because Kelso had a thing with her.

"I'm here to see my baby" said Laurie.

"I missed you to Laurie Bunks" said Fez. Gag me that is gross. I knew she would sleep with anyone in her way but Fez was too much.

Who was I to talk I dated Fez too. I did that out of desperation, I thought I had lost Steven forever. Fez should be taken off my dating record. I mean he broke up with me that's just ridiculous. No one would believe the story if they weren't there. I barely believed it and it was about me.

"No she's not awake" said Eric speaking for the first time.

"Oh that's too bad" said a voice I recognized as Mrs. Foreman, you know I remember the first time I met her. She was such a sweet girl.

_Mrs. Foreman's Memory_

_An 8 year old Jackie was riding her brand new pink scooter outside. She was riding it all over Point Place probably showing it off. "Hey looser face" called an over exited Jackie called to Eric. Eric was trying to help Red mow the lawn but after being called dumb ass many times Eric had retreated to the curb. Jackie circled the street twice making bad faces at Eric every time she passed. Coming around the third time she tripped and fell over, scraping her hand. As soon as her big mismatched eyes saw the droplets of blood beginning to fall from the cut she began to scream. Red quickly ran over and comforted her, showing more concern than he had for Eric like ever. _

"_There there, stop crying" said red, awkwardly patting the top of Jackie's head. Kitty then came out of the house with a oink band aid, and quickly cleaned the cut. _

"_Here honey, our Eric always feels better with a nice pink band aid ob his cut," said an exited kitty. Eric just sighed, his parents were so embarrassing. _

_After Jackie was cleaned up, she got on her scooter and honked her plastic horn goodbye. "See ya looser" she shouted at Eric as she passed him on the curb again._

"_Oh BURN!!" exclaimed Kelso as he and Hyde walked up the street._

"What a sweet story mom" said Eric defensively. He didn't like talking about that episode. He was just jealous a little girl burned him so badly.

"I always like that story" said Red as he walked into the room.

"You would" muttered Eric quietly.

"What was that Dumb Ass" asked Red.

"Nothing dad" said Eric quickly.

"That's what I thought, now go get me a beer before my foot goes up your ass on accident" said Red.

"Okay" said Eric. He almost ran out the door in anticipation.

"The rest of you go help him let's leave Jackie and Steven alone" said Red.

I was thankful for Red. He always knew what to say, he just didn't always say it very nicely.

My arts started fluttering and I realized I was starting to wake up.

"Hey Steven" I said and smiled and I smiled at him. He looked dirty and older. Did I scare him that badly?

"Hey Jacks" he said.

"How's the baby" I asked suddenly terrified for the life inside me.

"Just fine, as are you in case you were wondering" said Steven.

"That's good" I said.

"Yah I would say that fell under the good category" he said smiling at me.

"Knock, knock" said a voice, "Can I come in"?

"Sure doctor Evans, come right on in" said Steven.

"Good to see you awake Jackie, do you have any pains are you uncomfortable in any way" he asked.

"No Doctor Evans" I said.

"Good, good" said Doctor Evans.

"Can I go home soon" I asked him.

"Yes but first there is something important I need to discuss with you." He said.

"Is something wrong with Jackie" asked Steven. He said that the same time I said.

"Is something wrong with the baby".

"Nothing wrong per say" he said.

"Doctor your scaring me" I said.

"Steven sit down for this" said Doctor Evans.

"Come on Doctor just tell us" I said.

"Your having triplets".

_That's it. When I get 30 reviews I will update. That's only five more. Please review it will make my day_


	7. Why Wait

_het guys here is the next chapter. It was really fun to write. _

_Waarning: Jackie is extremely hormonal so watch out._

_Thanks to all my reviewers you guys made my day. I got eight for this past chapter. thats a record so thank you. Please keep reviewing._

_okay the songs are now going to be in italics that way poeple who dont like them can skip back to the story. Enjoy_

_There is a new poll for the triplets names. You can go there and vote. If u dont like any names go and send me a name in the review._

_Disclaimer: Not mine sadly. I wish it was. The song is Why wait by belinda. Its from the cheetah girls 2 soundtrack._

_Chapter seven: Why Wait_

"Your having triplets" said Doctor Evans.

"What" I asked astounded.

"Triplets" the doctor said.

I couldn't process this information, it was to much. I sat there in complete and utter shock. I looked at Seven and he wasn't coping any better than I was. He was frozen his mouth hanging open his eyes wide.

A nurse walked and started checking my vitals. I felt my heart beating fast and I wondered if the heart machine was getting all this.

"Did she hit her head when she collapsed" whispered Dr. Evans to the nurse as she stared to leave the room.

"Just shock I think" she whispered back.

I sat there unmoving and was startled when Steven burst out laughing. I was offended are children were nothing to laugh about.

"Good one doctor, you almost had me there" said Steven.

"What are you talking about Mr. Hyde" asked Dr Evans. He looked very complexed at why Steven would ask such a question.

"Triplets that's a good one" continued Steven.

"That's not funny, its not a joke" I whispered angrily at my husband to be. I didn't think triplets was a joke at all. Maybe he was the one who hit his head.

"You even got Jackie in on the joke" said Steven still laughing his guts out.

"Honey are you okay" I asked him. He was starting to worry me, maybe he was delusional. Maybe he should be the one strapped to the hospital bed.

"Mister Hyde I assure you I am not joking. No respectable doctor would make a joke on his patients well being or there children" said Doctor Evan.

He started looking at Hyde as if he was crazy. Maybe he was going to ship us off to the Looney Bin. Well the funny farm as Fez called it.

The laughing came to an abrupt halt. Stevens eyes started to get wide and he stared at my very wide stomach. I could almost hear his brain click as he figured out this wasn't a practical joke.

"Wait Doc, are you serious" asked Steven.

"I have already assured you Mister Hyde that I don't joke with my patients" said the annoyed Doctor Evans.

"Oh my god" said Steven, "Triplets".

"Now if you excuse me I have other patients to attend to" said Doctor Evans. He took off very quickly. I think we offended him.

"I know" I said to Steven.

"Can w com in" said Misses Foreman. She and the rest of the gang had been waiting for the doctor to leave until they came back.

"Is Jackie okay" asked Eric as soon as he walked into the door. He rushed over to stand by me.

"She's fine, she just had to much stuff to deal with, the doctor said she was taking on way to much" said Steven annoyed.

"I could have told you that" said Eric. "All she does is work and act like she's not pregnant".

'leave me alone Eric" I snarled at him.

"Hormonal" sang Eric. I gave him a look and he coward slightly. It made my feel good to know I could still scare people with just a glare.

"So what took s long, the doctor took forever he had to say more than Jackie was overworking herself" said Donna.

"Well actually there's more" I said.

"Oh my god what is it" screamed kitty. She jumped up and down and clapped her hands together. I looked like something I would do. I almost laughed.

"Were having triplets" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Mrs. Foreman, "Three grand babies at once, I cant wait".

] "I didn't think you had it in you Hyde" said Kelso cracking up.

There was a scuffle and a second later Kelso said "Oww my eye".

"Serves you write" said Brooke and then she came over and gave me a hug congrats.

The rest of the gang offered there congratulations and we sat there marveling on the fact that soon there would be three more members of the gang.

""you have Got to take my parenting class tomorrow night" said Misses Foreman.

"That sounds like fun, right Steven" I said.

"I guess" he replied. I gave him a death glare.

"I meant sounds wonderful honey, you have the best ideas" he said and he gave me a cheesy smile. I smiled back satisfied.

"You are so whipped" said Kelso with a snicker.

A moment later "Oww my eye" could be heard from Kelso's side of the room.

"Will you guys stop fighting and get my some meds" I complained.

'yes Jackie" said Eric and he ran off for the nurse.

"Also somebody go find out when I can leave" I said annoyed.

"Yes Jackie, mam" said Fez. He ran off toward the nurses station too.

"She's scary" commented Keslo. I gave him a death glare which quickly shut him up.

"Its just the hormones talking" said Steven.

"He really shouldn't have said that" whispered Donna to Brooke as I turned my wrath to Steven.

________________________________________________________________________

We were driving to parenting class, listening to the radio. This old grandma was going really slow in front of us.

"Get out of the way" I screamed at her and I leaned over to honk the horn. Steven gave me this weird look. I swore I could hear him thinking hormones.

"Were here honey bunches" he said. He got out and walked around opening the car door for me.

I growled at him annoyed. Usually I was all for chivalry but this was over board. He just smiled back at me, which made me madder.

How's the hormones Jackie" asked Kitty as we walked in the door.

"I don't really know I haven't really been having any" I told her sweetly. Steven choked as I said this. I turned my head to glare a t him.

"I know what you mean sweetie I didn't really have any hormones when I was pregnant either" said Kitty. I almost laughed, I remembered when she was an menopause. That was a nightmare from hell.

"Alright class, for the first day we get to watch a baby being born" said Kitty excitedly.

She dragged in an old TV and I snuggled into Steven to watch.

I am going to spare the details and say it was horrible. I thought i was going to throw up horrible.

"ohhhhhhh" i moaned. Steven sat there rubbung my back he wasnt even looking at the tv.

"Three times" i moaned again.

"Now class im sure you found that enjoyable and you can all look forward to doing that yourselves" said Mrs. Foreman.

the whole class moaned. We were going to die. I dont know how generation of women before us had done it.

"No wonder my mother hates me" said Steven. I laughed, my whole body shaking with every grasp. I was tottering on the edge of delusional.

"Lets go home before something worse happpens" i said. We quickly ran for the door. We werent the only couple with that plan. Several others were running/waddling toward the exit.

"GET IT OUT NOW" screamed a younger women at her clearly distraught husband.

"Honey i would if i could you can do it, its the miracle of life" said her hurband trying to calm her down.

"Miracle of life my ass" she said before stopping off.

"Honey come back, please" he called after her. I giggled, other peoples pain always gave me amuesment.

"Lets go" i said. We got back into the car and drove off.

_Picture it perfect_

__

Don't hesitate to live your dreams

It's more than worth it

If you know what you wanna be

Why wait?

When now is the right time

Today could just pass you by

Why wait?

It's your turn, it's your life

The future is what we make

So why wait?

You've gotta reach out

and see the world is in you hands

I know you know how

just gotta go for it take a chance

Why wait?

When now is the right time

Today could just pass you by

Why wait?

It's your turn, it's your life

The future is what we make  
So why wait?

OHH...Aquí estas conmigo

Para vivir y cumplir tus sueños

Y luchar por lo que has querido

Encuentra tu luz…Sigue, vive sin miedo

Why wait?

We're ready to do this.

No way you can ever restart

Why Wait?

Tomorrow can be so far away or already here

Why wait?

You just gotta let go

You gotta believe in yourself all the way

You know that you got what it takes

So why wait?

* * *

_thats it guys please review. Come on the botton right there, you can do it. pretty please with sugar on top. lol have an awsome powsome day. _


	8. That's What You Get

_Okay guys here is. Chapter eight. This story is going by so fast. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers. It means a lot keep reviewing. Please review quickly for the next xhapter. _

_There is a poll about the names of the triplets please feel free to go and vote. It is under my profile._

_Disclaimer I don't one anything. The song is that's what you get by Pareamore. _

Chapter eight: That's What you Get

"For the last time, Michael Kelso, we are not naming one of the triplets Jasmine Jaslene" I said annoyed. He wouldn't let the dumb name go.

We were in the car and dropping him off at his house before going home. The whole gang had just had dinner at the Foreman's. I was really starting to wish we let Donna and Eric take him home.

"But the names all cute and cuddly just like your babies will be" said Keslo giving me a sheepish grin.

"That is true maybe that isn't such a bad name after all" I said.

"We are not naming any of are kids that and of discussion" said Steven.

"But…" I started to say.

"NO" Steven said cutting me off.

"Fine what do you want to name our kids" I asked him.

"Well first were having two boys and a girl" he said.

"No you're not your going to have all girls" said Kelso.

"How do you know we can't find out the sex until tomorrow at the doctors" I asked them.

"Uh duh Jackie you got pregnant in September so that means your going to have a girl, that's what happened with me and Betsy' said Kelso.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say Kelso" said Steven, "And you have said a lot of dumb things in all these years".

"Name one dumb thing I have said" said Kelso. We started to list them all.

"You ring the doorbell with your head".

"I'm not blonde so therefore I'm not dumb so ha Donna".

"Jackie only wanted me for sex".

"Pickles are supposed to be red with fuzz growing on them".

"Holy crap look a shark is in that pond".

"I never touched her".

The list went on and on and we laughed so hard there were tears spilling out of our eyes. We were almost to his house when he said.

"Remember that song I wrote about you and sang it to American Pie".

"I didn't like that song" said Steven and he became suddenly grumpy.

"Yah but honey you got him back you put his guitar in the fire" I said.

"Oh yah, I forgot that does make me feel better" said Steven.

"That was mean Hyde" said Kelso. "I'm leaving now" he said.

"Finally" muttered Steven. I giggled.

"That's not nice Steven" I said.

"Bye Jackie, bye triplets" said Kelso and he stomped out of the car into his house. It would have been a good get away if he hadn't tripped and fell into a rose bush.

We drove away laughing. It was worth driving Kelso if you got to see him make a fool of himself. Which happened almost every time he went somewhere.

"Out of curiosity what were your names for the triplets" I said.

Well for the boys Steven junior and Keenan, and for the girl its Ashley.

"The only name I like out of those are Keenan" I told him.

"You don't like Steven" he asked me mocking hurt.

"No there's only one Steven and he belongs to me" I said.

"You got that right miss Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart " he said smiling at me.

"eww way to ruin the mood, why would you call me Beulah" I said.

"Its you name Jackie I don't understand what's wrong with Beulah" he said faking innocence.

"You do remember what happened when you first called me Beulah don't you" I asked him.

He shuddered remembering the memory. It made me laugh.

"You mean the Halloween where you beat me up and we found our old permanent records" he asked.

"Yah" I said.

"So what are your names for the babies" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, I think were going to have two girls and a boy" I said.

"Want to bet on that" he asked me.

"Sure whoever looses has to do diaper dirty for the first month" I said. He cringed.

'Scared Hyde" I asked sweetly taunting him.

"No way you're on Burkhart, but what happens if we both loose".

"Nothing we are even" I said. I rolled my eyes hoping he would get the implied no duh.

"Okay so tell me what your names are" he said smiling at me. It made me all giddy and for a moment I lost track of what we were doing.

"Earth to Jackie Burkhart soon to be Hyde" he said.

"I like the sound of that" I told him. He smiled at me again. I loved when he showed is sweet sensitive side. He never showed it to anyone les. It was so romantic it made my heart soar.

"Okay stop stalling lets here those names" he said.

"For the girls I like Kylie and Hope, for the boy I like Dennis.

"Are you trying to get my kids beat up" he asked?

"No besides it would be an Ashley or mini Steven who took out my kids".

"Well yah they sound like looser names".

"You are just jealous my names are better than yours" I pointed out.

'I'm turning on the radio so I don't have to listen to you talk" he said annoyed.

"Whatever as long as Lucy Carlile is playing" I grumbled back at him.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?__win__. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart __win__. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

We were at the doctors the next morning. We were finally going to find out the sex of the twins.

"So do you want to know the sex" asked Dr. Evans. I screamed yes while Steven said "We prefer to wait until the babies are born".

"What are you talking about don't you want to know" I asked Steven confused.

"No don't you think it will be more special if we wait" he asked. Damn he had a point.

"I guess so" I admitted sullenly. I really wanted to know though. Maybe I could peak when he wasn't looking. It was right there in the folder. I leaned in and peered closely. I was about to see it when.

"Jackie" screamed Steven. I jumped up startled.

"You were looking" he accused.

"Uhh….no I wasn't" I said.

"Yes you were now tell me what you saw" he said grumpily.

"I didn't see anything I swear" I said.

"Yah right" he said in a very disbelieving tone.

"I promise" I said pleadingly.

"Whatever Jackie" he said. He was grumpy the whole way home so I just ignored him.

The next day we were hanging out in basement. It was the original gang mines Steven. It really felt like old times.

"I know too" announced Steven as he strode into the basement.

"Know what" I asked annoyed. I was still a little pissed from yesterday.

"The sex of the babies, I called Doctor Evans and got them .So know we both know its two girls and a boy".

"Are you serious were having two girls and a boy" I asked astounded. His smile faltered.

"You really didn't know" he asked.

"No I didn't know but who cares were having two girls and a boy" I said. I threw myself out of my chair and leaped into his arms. I kissed him long and good.

"oh my god Steven" I said amazed at our good fortune.

"Guess who's on diaper duty" said Kelso giggling like a silly school girl.

"Crap" said Steven.

"Haha Hyde has to do the diapers" chanted Kelso.

"There was a scuffle and a moment later kelso said oww my eye.

_Alright guys please review. It makes me happy plus you get the next chapter sooner. _


	9. If i were a boy

_Chapter nine here it is. Sorry its kind of short. I have got to say im hurt. I got no reviews for chapter eight. What happened guys. You know I love reviews. It's the reason I write. _

_Disclaimer the song is If I were a boy by Beyonce I don't own that 70's show or its characters. _

_Chapter Nine: If I were a Boy. _

"How about Bremen, do you like that name" Steven asked me. He looked at me so cutely I didn't have the heart to tell him it was so stupid. I would just have to let him down gently.

"That's worse than Jasmine Jaslene" I said rationally. See I had said it nicely and professionally.

"Burn" said Betsy. We were watching her for the day. Kelso had called and begged us about two hours ago to come and get her. He was having some cop emergency and Brooke was at work so that left us.

"It will be good godparent time" I had told Steven as I tried to convince him to come. In reality I didn't give crap about godparent time I just wanted to see how Steven did with kids. Don't get me wrong I loved Betsy but that little three year old was a terror. Our babies wouldn't act like that, hopefully.

"That was pretty harsh Jacks" said Steven agreeing with Betsy. Fine if he wanted to take the Babies side over mine. I snarled but thought better of it. No use getting mad at him for that. I would have to let all my pent up frustration out on somebody else.

For the past month I had been as grouchy as a grizzly bear. At least that's what Eric has described it. I had been trying to repress my angry feelings but I couldn't help it everyone was so damn annoying.

"Well I can't help being hormonal I'm pregnant" I said. I started to leak fake tears. I wanted to make Steven feel bad and this seemed like a good time.

"Oh baby don't cry" said Steven feeling bad for my tears. I smirked on the inside but put on a pout on the outside. This really was way to easy no wonder I was an actress.

"It's okay Steven really I'm fine, just a little hormonal" I said using my best pathetic voice. Sure I loved him it just made me feel better to torture somebody else.

"Tell that to Doctor Evans" he said sarcastically trying to hide his smile. I blushed, I couldn't help it. That incident was so mortifying.

"What happened Uncle Hyde" asked Betsy looking at us with her wide brown eyes.

She had taken completely after Kelso in the looks department. Tall big eyes and pretty face, she was exactly like her father.

Luckily she took after Brooke in the brain area. She was already entering advanced preschool at age three. Most kids in that class were five. I was so proud of my little genius.

"Well Yesterday Jackie and went to the doctor to check on the triplets" started Hyde.

"_Do I look fat Steven" I asked him as I gazed at myself in the mirror. _

"_No Doll" he said without looking up. _

"_You're not even looking" I accused him. I sighed this game was a lot more fun with Eric. He actually looked most the time. _

"_Sorry what" he said finally looking at me. Oh I could kick in so hard right now. I really wanted too. _

"_Nothing lets just go" I said and I stormed toward the El Camino. _

_We were driving right at the speed limit. With my mind I urged the speedometer to speed up just a tiny bit. What was with Steven he like living on the wrong side of the law._

"_Cant this thing go any faster" I growled at Him._

"_Of course but I don't want to risk you are the babies" he said._

"_Of course you wouldn't you hate us and want us to die of slow moving car syndrome" I said annoyed._

"_Sweetie there is no such thing" he said calmly without even a hint of anger. I seethed at him and tried to burn a hole through his sunglasses. _

"_Don't you ever take those damn sunglasses off" I asked shrilly. _

"_Not really but if it bothers you I will be happy to remove them" he said and he took them off with out another word. _

_We finally got to the hospital. I stormed out the door before he had it parked. _

"_Careful Jackie" he warned me but I wasn't listening. I was still to pissed to care about what hew said. _

_I walked in to the building and signed us in. We had to wait almost an hour and we were right on time for our appointment. _

"_Welcome Steven, Jackie how are you" asked Doctor Evans. _

"_We are perfect thank you Doctor" It said trying to sound polite. It sounded more as if someone with a gun to my head had forced me to say that. _

"_Let's take your weight" said Doctor Evans. I stepped onto the scale and waited as he pushed the scales back and forth. _

_"One hundred and twenty, goodness Jackie you seem to be putting on quite a few pounds haven't you" he said._

_That bastard. I was going to kill him. Steven eyes went round with horror was the doctors words sank in. He tried to make I grab for me but it was to late. I swung my fist back and hit the doctor square in the jaw. He went down immediately and I laughed._

_We were then told to get a new doctor and that Evans no longer wanted us. Like I would let him deliver my babies now after he called me fat. _

_A young woman named Doctor Scott came and she promised to deliver our babies. I found out I was eight months pregnant and then I was escorted back to our car by security. It would have been really funny if he hadn't called me fat. _

"That really happened" asked Betsy looking at my to confirm the story.

"Yes it happened" I said rolling my eyes. Why would you call a pregnant women fat that is just mean.

"Wow your crazy aunt Jackie" she said. Steven laughed.

"He shouldn't have called me fat" I said with a smirk.

"Daddy's home" called Kelso as he and Brooke came in the living room.

"Mommy" screamed Betsy and she ran right pass Kelso into her mothers open arms.

"ouhg" scoffed Keslo hurt.

"Burn" said Steven and I at the same time.

"At least my doctor didn't call me fat Jackie" said Kelso.

"You told him" I asked Steven appalled.

"No I told Mrs. Foreman" said Steven.

"That's even worse I bet all of point place knows by now" in said humiliated.

"Lets go Steven" I said and I marched out the door.

"Bye" I head Steven whisper before we were out the door. I ran over to the car and opened the door. I turned the radio station to 1020kisses just so I could shut Steven up. I relaxed as Lucy's voice filled the car.

If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wated  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
Cause they'd stick up for me.

[Chorus]  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I could turn off my phone  
Tell evveryone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)

(Chorus)

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say its just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

(Chorus)

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

_Please review. It makes my day_


	10. Thanksgiving

_Here is the next chapter guys. Thanks to all my reviewers. Keep reviewing. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post. Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: not mine sadly. If only I had a time turner. Lol_

_Chapter ten: Happy Thanksgiving_

"I am not going out to eat and that's finale" I said and I slammed the door in Stevens face/ I was nine months pregnant. Only four more weeks to go and I was huge. I had never been ashamed of my looks before and it felt horrible to be gross. I was like Donna,. no worse a lumberjack, no wait I was a pregnant lumberjack.

"Honey trust me you look fine" said Steven as he tried to undo the door. I pushed harder against the locked door in case for some reason Steven undid the lock.

"Are you sure I don't look fat" I asked him with a wail.

"Doll you look very healthy" he replied with a sigh.

"HEALTHY, I LOOK HEALTHY" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That was the wrong answer and Steven knew it. I heard him back away from the door.

"I mean you look wonderful for being nine months pregnant with triplets, that blue dress was really slimming he said cautiously. As if I was a time bomb that would go off at any second without warning.

"Slim for a nine month pregnant woman isn't good enough, I want to be my hundred pound self" I said waling again.

"As soon as you give birth to the babies you will be normal" he promised me. I heard him come lean against the door again as if he thought it was all clear.

"You ready to go now babe" he asked gently.

"Did the blue dress really look that slimming" I asked whining. I gave a little pout to my lip that always made me feel cuter. I knew he couldn't see it but still it made me feel a lot less heavy.

"Yes now lets go before Red gets angry" he said. It was thanksgiving and I was sure everyone would be ready to eat by the time we got there.

"Okay" I agreed talking in my little girl voice.

"Okay" he said talking in his little girl vice too. I laughed he really cracked me up. It was scary how well he knew me. How well we knew each other.

"And put away your pout lip a birds going to poop on it" he said. Okay that was scary how did he know.

"Alright I'm ready to go" I said a half hour later. I had my makeup perfect and comfy blue flats. Heels were in and I had the perfect heels to match this dress but they didn't want me wearing them with the triplets. I had my engagement ring and a beautiful pearl necklace. From the neck up I looked stunning. I guess my boobs were pretty hot to now that they are bigger.

"You look really nice, stunning even" he said as I walked into the living room.

"Thanks" I replied smiling. It was amazing how much one little compliment could change your world. Not trying to sound cliché but he turned my frown upside down.

He had to help me into the car which was a little embarrassing and unnecessary. I could do it perfectly fine myself but it was easier to let him have his way then argue. He was so paranoid about this baby stuff.

"I decided on one name" I said as soon as we were off to the Foreman's for thanksgiving dinner. They were having the whole gang over for dinner. It was going to be a full house.

"What name is that and it better not be Jasmine Jaslene" he said with a chuckle.

"No I was thinking about Erica for one of the girls. Eric has done so much for me in the past year and he is like a brother to you. I think it would be really nice to name it after him and have him and Donna be the godparents.

"That's an excellent idea, I'm sure Eric would be very happy to hear that" he said with a smile.

"I have been known to come up with some pretty good idea before" I told him smugly trying to imitate a smart tone.

"Ha-ha smarty, any other godparent's idea's" he asked me.

"Well one baby would be Brookes and Michaels it's the least we could do after all they did for us, plus were Betsy's so we kind of owe them" I said.

"Should we give them the boy or girl" he asked.

"Boy I think, and Fez can have the other girl" I said.

"We need a godmother for the third still any idea's" he asked.

"Not really, do you have any" I asked him. I couldn't think of anyone. No girls at least. I considered Laurie because she was dating Fez but I didn't want my daughter to turn out like a slut like her. Also Steven's half sister Angie was a possibility. Except the last time they talked she had calle her a slut to her face.

_Last thanksgiving almost a year ago_

_This happened between take me back and Always and Forever_

"_Jackie hurry up with the food im hungry" called an extremely crabby Kelso. His family ate at two but we were eating at five. He didn't like this plan at all._

"_Shut up Michael" I called to him good naturally._

"_Leave him alone Jackie" snapped Angie._

"_Excuse me that's my man you're talking about I can defend him myself" said an agitated Brooke. They recently had become engaged and she was very possessive. _

"_Well maybe you should take better care of him" said Angie. Michael was her ex so maybe she felt a little feelings for him still. _

"_Leave Brooke alone you slut" I said. Me and Donna went to stand behind Brook ready to ambush Angie. She got up and left slamming the door on the way out._

"_Don't you love thanksgiving" said Eric as he, Fez and Hyde walked in the room totally oblivious to what just happened. _

_Us girls and Michael started to laugh and Eric, Fez, and Steven started like we lost our minds. That made us crack up harder. _

"My tummy hurts a little" I told Steven.

"Really what seems to be the problem" he asked glancing at me.

"I'm just uncomfortable nothing major" I said trying to comfort him. I patted his arm as if to reassure him I was fine.

"Tell me if u get any worse" he said. I promised him I would.

Donna's POV

"Your serious you want me to be a babies godmother" I exclaimed hugging Jackie with force.

"Of course Lumberjack" she said with a smile. I smiled back I was so happy. I was going to be a godparent.

"You know what I don't even mind you calling me Lumber Jack remember the first time you called me that" I asked her.

"Of course.

_Donna remembered sixth grade like it was yesterday. She wasn't popular but she wasn't a nerd like Eric. It was a good year, the boys were finally starting to get as tall as her._

_She and the group were walking around the mall when the saw Jackie. Of course Kelso had to go say hi, and Jackie was very thrilled to see him. As the group caught up to them she said "Nice outfit Lumberjack". _

_I wasn't near as gutsy as I am now and I quickly walked away. "Oh burn" I heard Kelso call to my retreating back. The gang quickly ditched the future cheerleaders and we were off again._

_Everyone had gone home but me and I was waiting for my dad to remember to pick me up. I had gone to Taco Bell to get a snack as I waited. I saw Jackie sitting at a booth alone. Haha I though she is by herself._

_"Two-fifty" said the bored cashier as she smacked her gum. I looked and I saw I only had two dollars. _

_"Um, I don't have two fifty, sorry" I told the cashier. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment as I said that._

_"Yes you do" said a voice behind me. Jackie was standing beside me with fifty cents in her hand._

_"I cant take your money" I told her, my face cherry red._

_"It's not mine you dropped it" she said. Wow she was a good liar o though. _

_"Um thanks. Bye Jackie"_

"_Bye lumberjack" she called as she walked off. I smiled and decided not to comment as she skipped away. _

"That was a fun mall trip" I said sarcastically.

"Girls its time to eat" called Mrs. Foreman from the kitchen. We walked in together and squeezed into the Foreman's small table sitting side by side. The whole gang was there. Red at the front of the table with Kitty next to him. Followed by Laurie and Fez with Michael and Betsy next. On the other side was Brooke and Steven followed by Jackie and me. Eric was last and seated next to his father. The gang was together again.

"Before we start everyone has to say what there thankful for" said Kitty with excitement. No one said anything so she cleared her throat and went first.

"I'm thankful for my loving family and that were all her together" said Kitty. She gave her signature laugh and motioned for Laurie to go next.

"I'm thankful for my body and shopping and sex" said Laurie loudly. I almost vomited but I held it in. I saw Red and Eric making sickening faces as she said her last sentence.

"Well I'm thankful for candy and Laurie" said Fez loudly as if he didn't notice all the awkward tension in the room.

"I'm thankful for Betsy and Brooke and all my friends" said Michael looking very pleased with himself for coming up with such an appropriate answer.

"Betsy and I are thankful for Michael" said Brooke speaking for herself and her daughter.

"I'm thankful for the triplets" said Steven uncomfortably. He looked down as he said this and then he winced. Jackie had stepped in his toe.

"I'm thankful for the triplets, and Steven, and clothes, and the mall, of course shopping and you guys" said Jackie. She would have gone on and on if I hadn't cut her off.

"I'm thankful for this lovely fall weather and you guys" I said with a smile.

"Yah me to" said Eric.

"I'm thankful for food now lets eat" said Red. A chorus of amen was heard and everybody dug in. It was the best meal ever. Kitty had really outdone herself this time.

The meal was over and we were going to start cleaning up when Jackie gave out a squeal.

"What's wrong" a thousand voices asked at once.

"I think my water just broke".

_I'm evil for stopping there. Leave me a review and I will post faster. Happy thanksgiving everybody. _


	11. What i have done

_Okay chapter eleven is finally here. This story is raping itself up. Im so happy._

_Thanks to all my reviewers. You really kept me going when I wanted to quit writing. Keep reviewing._

_Disclaimer: I don't own it I wish I did. The song is what ive done by Linkin Park._

_Chapter eleven: What I have done_

Last Time

The meal was over and we were going to start cleaning up when I gave out an involuntary squeal. Oh my gosh this couldn't be happening, not now. It was thanksgiving for pete's sake.

"What's wrong" a thousand voices asked at once.

"I think my water just broke" I said.

"What" everyone asked confused?

'But the babies are not due for four weeks" said Steven panicked. I nodded my head in agreement this wasn't how it was suppose to happen. Please god let my babies be alright I thought.

"No duh captain obvious" said Kelso panicked. He was breathing really fast and I felt my self doing the same thing.

"My grand babies" said Kitty with eyes for none but mine and Stevens three unborn children.

"We need to go to the hospital, Eric pull the car around, Steven and Kitty snap out of it and Jackie breath" said Red. He was the only calm one and I was grateful for it.

"Jackie come on breathe like we practiced" said Donna. I started to and tried to calm myself down. I looked around the room for Steven. He was standing there frozen. I waddled over to him and took his hand. That seemed to snap him out of his state.

"Its going to be okay" Steven said reassuring me.

I nodded in agreement it had to be alright. It would be fine. It had to be.

"Come on Jackie" Steven said as he dragged me to the car where Eric sat waiting for all of us to climb in. That's when the first contraction hit.

"OH" I said gasping. It felt like someone had punched my stomach. I nearly doubled over in pain. But it was over before I knew it and I was eternally grateful.

"JACKIE" exclaimed Steven panicked.

'I'm fine" I reassured him, "It was just a contraction". Brooke rubbed my shoulder in encouragement. She knew what it was like, after all she had Betsy.

Steven helped me in the car and I sat in the middle seat snuggled into his chest. He rubbed my belly encouragingly.

"You can do it doll" he whispered. Then another contraction hit.

"Ah" I said and doubled over again. I felt tears come to my eyes. I didn't think it would be like this that it would hurt like this.

"Jackie squeeze my hand" said Steven. "Cant this car go any faster" he asked Eric.

"I'm already driving fifteen miles over the speed limit" he said but I heard the engine accelerate as he said this.

The contraction stopped and I felt my body relax and all the tension left my fingers that had been squeezing Stevens.

"Its going to be okay doll were almost there" he said and he started rubbing my belly again. I moaned it felt so good.

"Don't stop" I whispered between the tears. He brushed my tear away and his face was anguished. I felt bad for doing this to him.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and Eric stopped by the front door. Steven started to pull me out of the car. I let him letting my body stay limp like a rag doll. This was too much, it hurt so badly.

"You can do this" said Steven as we walked toward the hospital doors. I knew I had to be strong for my unborn children, this cry baby act had to stop now. I was going to be a mother in a couple of hours.

All of a sudden I was exited. I was going to be a mother and have babies. Three babies to be exact. I clapped my hands together excitedly.

Steven looked at me like I was crazy. One moment I was all moping and sad and the next I was jumping for joy. Well not literally jumping but you get the point.

Steven walked to the front desk and signed me in. They offered me a wheelchair but I refused. I was to exited and I had way to much energy. I was going to be a mother.

I was led to a room where they asked me to wait.

"Why don't you change into the hospital gown" suggested Steven. I scoffed at him that thing was so ugly. He had to be kidding.

"You have to it Jacks" he said reading my troubled expression. I was about to argue when another contraction hit.

"Ow" I muttered to myself. I stayed quiet so I wouldn't worry my husband to be. He was nervous enough already.  
I took the gown and put it on. Eww, it was so gross. This totally sucked.

"Hello ready to have those babies" asked Doctor Evans. We had made up and become friends after our incident so I decided to let him deliver the triplets.

"Yes " I squealed excitedly.

"Lets see how far you are" he said. I waited as he checked. He got close up and personal and it didn't feel good. He sighed.

"How many diameters" I asked.

"Only three diameters sorry Jackie its going to be a while" he said.

The gang came in and decided to stay for a while. We played cards and after three straight loosing games of bull shit I dumped the cards on the floor and announced that card time was over.

"Now what do we do" asked a grumpy Kelso. He was mad because he won two out of the three Bull shit games. Maybe he was full of the most shit. I laughed at my joke.

"I know we can tell you the baby names and the godparents" I said. The others thought this was a good idea so I began.

"Well first there is Erica. Her godparents are Eric and Donna" I said.

"I still can't believe you want us to be godparents" said Donna.

"Yah" agreed Eric, "I mean I don't know what to do at all".

"You can follow my amazing example" said Michael.

"I do get one of the kids don't I Jackie" Steven asked. He was giving me his puppt dog eyes they were so cute.

"Of course you and Brooke get the baby boy." I said.

"What's his name" asked Brooke curiously.

"We decided on Keenan" I told her proudly. Everyone gasped and congratulated us on such a perfect name.

"Where's my baby you son of a bitches" asked Fez grumpily.

"Don't worry you get little Katherine" I told him.

"Really what a beautiful name for my little princess, she's already my favorite" said Fez happily.

"Your not suppose to have favorites" Steven reminded Fez.

"Sorry I don't mean to" said Fez.

"Hey whose the godmother" asked Donna.

"Actually she doesn't have one, she has two godfathers. We wanted Bob to be part of this to because he did so much for me" I said.

"He will be so happy Jackie, wait tell I tell him" said Donna.

Just then the doctor came and said he wanted to check me again.

"Ten centimeters. You're ready to deliver" he said.

**In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
From the truth  
Of a Thousand Lies**

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_**  
So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
What I've Done**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I'll face myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done**

Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_****

_**[Chorus]**_****

For What I've Done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done!!!

_**[Chorus]**_****

What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done

_Please review. It means a lot to me. The more review the faster you get the next chapter. _


	12. Erica, Kaleb, and Katherine

_okay guys her eit is chapter 12. Finally. lol_

_thanks to all my reviewers. please keep reviewing!!_

_Dear sassiekay i would reply to you personally but you dont have an account. Thanks so much for the review. You were in my mind as i wrote this chapter. Hopefully im doing this right. Im not sure i have never had a kid. Pleasse review and let me know. Im glad you like my name. Happy reading. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own that 70's show. If i had Jackie and Steven would have ended up togeter._

_Chapter 12: Erica, Keenan, and Katherine_

* * *

"Sorry I don't mean to" said Fez.

"Hey whose the godmother" asked Donna.

"Actually she doesn't have one, she has two godfathers. We wanted Bob to be part of this to because he did so much for me" I said.

"He will be so happy Jackie, wait tell I tell him" said Donna.

Just then the doctor came and said he wanted to check me again.

"Ten centimeters. You're ready to deliver" he said.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" I chanted trying to calm myself down. It wasn't working. I was going to have baby, and not must one baby three!

"It's okay Doll it's almost time" said Steven trying to console me. It worked a little bit.

"Alright Jackie you need to breath, remember breath" said Doctor Evans. He made little breathing motions with his hand, he looked retarded. I snorted out loud and everyone turned to look at me weird.

"Uh…by Jackie good luck with the pushing and squeezing and oh god I'm going to be sick" said Eric and he ran out of the room. Everyone laughed at his retreating back.

"Good luck Jackie, Eric wait for me, mommy's coming" called Mrs. Foreman and she ran out of the room after her son. Red just stood there in shock, his family still made him sick.

"See you later Steven, Jackie" he said and walked out of the room. His exit was a lot more graceful and dignified than his son and wife's.

"Okay Jackie I have done this before it will hurt a little but that is what the pain medication is for" said Brooke calmly. She kissed me on the cheek and walked out with Betsy in her arm.

"Bye my goddess, hopefully when this is over you will have your beautiful body back" said Fez. I looked for something to throw at him but Steven hit him in the arm. I smiled great minds really did think alike. He walked out of the room rubbing his aarm in mock pain, or maybe it was real pain I wasn't sure.

"Don't worry Jackie you look great" said Kelso with an eye roll at Fez.

"Thanks Michael" I said.

"So Jackie im going to be going now, good luck or break a leg or something" said Donna looking uncomfortable.

"Lumberjack where are you going" I asked her.

"To wait for you to have the baby, plus I probably need to check on Eric" she said.

"Kitty is taking care of Eric we want you here with us" said Steven.

"Really Jackie, Hyde, thanks that means a lot but I'm guessing this will be really gross" She said happily. I swore I saw a tear in her eye but it was quickly brushed away.

'Let's go have us a baby" said Michael with a grin on his face. The doctor wheeled my bed out and to my surprise Kelso followed.

"What are you doing" I bellowed at him.

"Uh helping your babies be born" said Kelso. The duh was implied.

"Your not going in there" Steven said with a disgusted look on his face.

"But I'm a godparent you cant do this to me" said Kelso sadly.

"Yes we can now move" Steven replied.

"But Jackie, tell them you want me there, I was your first love and everything" he exclaimed.

"No Michael now go away" I said using my bossy voice i had just for him.

"Im going god" he bellowed and he was out the door.

"Were ready, how are your meds can you feel anything" asked Doctor Evans.

"I'm fine lets get this over with, I want to see my children" I said.

"Lets go get ready Hyde" said Donna and she grabbed Stevens hand to lead him away.

"Hurry back" I called after them. Oh crap I was alone. I didn't plan this at all. What if they don't make it back in time? DANG!!! I didn't plan this well I blame the meds.

Why I was thinking and worrying I was being hooked up to all sorts of weird machines. I winced as they put the iv in. Where was Steven and Donna.

"Were back" announced Donna and my heart slowed in relief. Steven came over and kissed my forehead.

"Ready baby" he asked. I nodded my head yes, I was ready.

"Okay Jackie we gave you some meds to induce labor and you should feel a contraction coming in about 30 seconds".

"OWWW" I moaned in pain.

"Push honey push" encouraged Steven but I ignored him. This was horrible, I didn't want kids this badly. I knew I was never pain tolerant but this was ridiculous.

"Do it Jackie, come on for the babies, think your going to be a mother soon" shouted Donna as another contraction came on. I screamed out in pain, not wanting to push.

"PUSH" bellowed the doctor but I ignored him.

I let out a sigh of relief as the contraction passed.

"In about another minuet you should have another one" warned the doctor, "This time you have to push".

"You can do it Jackie" said Donna. What did she know, has she ever given birth? I didn't think so.

"Oww" I said as the next contraction hit. That wasn't a minuet of rest that only had to be thirty seconds or so. Maybe forty at best.

"You can do it Doll, I believe in you" said Steven, and that's what it took. Those nine words made me push.

"I see a head" said Evans, "You can do it".

"Come on midget" said Donna practically jumping in excitement. I nodded my head in agreement and let out another scream. This wasn't a scream of pain it was of excitement. I was having a baby.

"Oh Jackie you have to see this" said Steven with a huge smile on his face.

"Yah its cool but really gross" Donna said as she and Steven watched the first baby come out.

"Here it is, and it's a girl" said Doctor Evan. I relaxed as crying filled the room. Sweet beautiful crying, my daughters crying.

The nurse took her and cleaned her up and handed her to me.

"What's her name" asked Donna.

"Erica Marie Hyde" I said. Tears filled my eyes as I spoke my oldest daughters name out loud for the first time.

"Its my god daughter" asked Donna. I nodded my head yes and she started to cry.

'Thats my daughter, hi Erica sweethart" Steven said. He took Erica off my xhest and picked her up havinf his first father daugter moment.

'Let me hold her" said Donna and she reached for Erica.

"Okay Jackie two more times you can do it" said Doctor Evans.

"I had my turn, Steven and Donna can push the other kids out" i complained.

"You can do it doll" Steven said. In that moment i knew i could. I saw my fiance and my baby girl and i knew that i wanted the rest of the babis to be born.

'Alright baby push" said Steven and i did. Three minuets later we welcomed little Kaleb Robert Hyde into the world. two minuets ofter that came little Katherine Elizabeth. I had a family, a fiance and three beautiful children. I was the happiest person in the world.

* * *

_isnt that a sweet chapter. Please review it makes me update faster. You know i love reviews. Just wondering where is everybody from thats reading this? Tell me in a review. Happy December!!! Review please_


	13. OMG shopping!

_This is chapter 13. Sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy, busy, busy. For those of you who don't know its swim season and I have spent all winter break training._

_I need your opinion for this story should I end it soon, continue or what. Please let me know in a review. _

_Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome please review. Five reviews get you the next chapter. You can do it, I love reviews. _

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own that 70's show, other wise Jackie and Steven would have ended up together. But sadly I don't own it._

_Chapter thirteen: OMG shopping!!_

"Come on Donna, one day won't kill you, please. We can take all the girls, its their firs time to go. It will be so much fun".

"Believe it or not Jackie I don't want to go shopping, I HATE shopping. Besides whenever I go with you all you do is complain about my clothes" said Donna.

"Well Donna, there ugly and you don't want to mss this. It's Katharine and Erica's first shopping trip. It's a very special passage in a young woman's life and I want you to be there for it. It's never going to happen again" I said. I gave her my puppy dog look and pulled my hands together like I was praying.

"Jackie for the love of god NO, now leave me alone midget, I have something I need to do" she said rolling her big blue eyes.

"Aw, Donna, come on, I am finally starting to loose some of this a baby weight. I look like a blimp. I might finally be able to buy a size two jeans. You know I hate fat people and I'm almost fat in my four" I said.

"Jackie I'm a size four" Donna practically screamed at me.

"There's a big difference between a four on you and I four on me" I said trying to dig myself out of the whole I just fell into. "Really you look great, just fantastic" I said.

"Just shut up Jackie, now I'm really not going with you" she said and stormed off.

"I will just take Steven with me" I called to her retreating back.

"Good luck with that one" she called sarcastically over her shoulders. I swear I could see her eyes rolling in the back of her head. I'll show her. Steven and I would have the best time ever with out her. Hell, Steven probably had better taste than she does.

…0o0o0o0o…

An hour and a half later we were driving to the mall. We being Steven, Katherine, Erica and I. After a lot of begging and flirty pouty eyes I had convinced my soon to be husband to join us on this little trip. Let's just say I owed him a lot of midnight diaper changes.

Kaleb was being left under the safe care of Misses Foreman. I was a little worried but she had raised two children. Three if you count Steven. Then again her kids are Eric and Laurie, so I would need to hurry back.

"You do think Kaleb will be fine with Misses Foreman don't you" asked Steven a little worriedly. He was my little boy after all.

"Jackie don't worry she has raised three kids after all" Steven pointed out.

"That's what worries me" I mumbled under my breath, but I was sure Steven heard me.

"This isn't going to be like the last time we left the kids is it" Steven asked suddenly growing anxious at the thought.

"No", I said and I stuck my tongue out at him. It was just like him to bring that horrid memory up.

…0o0o0o0o…

_**Two months ago…the babies are one month old.**_

"_Jackie, you promised, we have to leave now" said Steven annoyed. We were at our apartment and we were already fifteen minuets late for dinner. Fez had graciously moved out after the triplets were born which allowed Steven to move right in. _

"_They are going to eat without us" Steven whined again after I ignored him. It was Kelso's twenty first birthday and we were all going out to dinner. It was my first time away from the triplets and Misses Foreman was coming over to baby-sit. _

"_Go one Jackie have fun" called Misses Foreman from the living room where she was holding Katharine. _

"_Bye babies' mommy will miss you" I crooned at my children. I went into the bedroom and kissed the sleeping forms of Erica and Kaleb goodbye. "Bye Katharine" I said and I kissed her goodbye to. _

"_Alright Jackie lets go" Steven said after a minuet of silence on my part as I stared at my children. _

"_But Steven there so young and what if something happens to them. Oh my god what if there's a fire Misses Foreman only has two hands" I said my eyes widening at the thought. _

"_Jackie they will be fine, you and Steven go have fun" she said pushing us out the door. She stood there waiting outside for us to drive off. _

"_Fine" I mumbled and marched to the car. _

"_Finally" Steven muttered under his breath. I shot him a deadly glare. _

"_Damn" I cursed, "I forgot my purse" I said. _

"_Mrs. Foreman can you get my purse" I called to her from the car. She gave thumbs up and headed inside to look for it. _

"_Here you go sweetie have fun" she said as she handed me my purse. _

"_Damn it" screamed Mrs. Foreman as she walked back to the apartment. Steven and I jumped out of the car and ran after her to check what was wrong._

"_What's wrong" demanded Steven franticly as he grabbed Kitty's shoulders. _

"_Were locked out" said Mrs. Foreman._

"_My babies" I screamed and I started pounding on the door._

"_Jackie get a hold of yourself, I just put Katharine to bed, all three are asleep, you will wake them up" said Mrs. Foreman as I panicked. I immediately stopped. _

"_I will go next door and use there phone to call triple A" said Steven. _

"_What if there's a flood" I asked my eyes widening, "Did we leave the water running" I asked. _

"_No dear everything's turned off" said Mrs. Foreman._

"_Oh my god, what about the stove, did I leave it on" I said._

"_Jackie honey you don't even cook, don't worry just calm down" said Mrs. Foreman. _

"_Oh my god, were in the middle of Wisconsin, its like a gigantic forest surrounding us, what if a bear comes" I asked as I started to panic again. What was taking Steven so long? Shouldn't tri through the window" I asked panicking again. I could just picture it now, I gigantic hungry black bear eating my babies. _

"_Jackie you listen to me," said Mrs. Foreman, "You have a second story apartment; a bear couldn't reach your window"._

"_A bird then" I stuttered. _

"_JACKIE NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN, SHUT UP YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY" screamed Mrs. Foreman. Her screaming woke up one of the babies and it started to cry._

"_Shhh, Mommies coming" I screamed at my crying child. _

_Luckily triple A got there and let us in. I was so paranoid the rest of the night that I made Mrs Foreman comes to the restaurant with the babies. She sat at the bar and watched as we celebrated Kelso's birthday. Of course now Steven tells this story every chance he gets and Kelso blames me for ruining his birthday. Of course Mrs. Foreman locked us out I didn't see why he didn't blame her but whatever. _

…0o0o0o0o…

"Steven it's not funny besides you need to watch the road" I said grumpily as he nearly doubled over laughing.

"Come on Jacks, you know it was hilarious" he said.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you" I said icily.

"Don't be like that Doll, I'm sorry, lets just have a good day shopping" he said giving me his award winning smile that did me in every time.

"Alright Pudding pop if you insist" I said in my cute little girl voice.

"That's the spirit:" he said sarcastically.

We had an awesome time shopping. I got four new outfits and nine for Katharine and Erica to share. They were adorable and from the baby gap. I love shopping for baby clothes it just so much fun.

We ate food in the food court and had a great time. "You know I became friends with Donna for the first time in the food court" I said to Steven.

"Really I didn't know that" he said looking over at me.

_Jackie and Donna first meeting. Its Donna POV_

_Donna remembered sixth grade like it was yesterday. She wasn't popular but she wasn't a nerd like Eric. It was a good year, the boys were finally starting to get as tall as her._

_She and the group were walking around the mall when the saw Jackie. Of course Kelso had to go say hi, and Jackie was very thrilled to see him. As the group caught up to them she said "Nice outfit Lumberjack". _

_I wasn't near as gutsy as I am now and I quickly walked away. "Oh burn" I heard Kelso call to my retreating back. The gang quickly ditched the future cheerleaders and we were off again._

_Everyone had gone home but me and I was waiting for my dad to remember to pick me up. I had gone to Taco Bell to get a snack as I waited. I saw Jackie sitting at a booth alone. Haha I though she is by herself._

_"Two-fifty" said the bored cashier as she smacked her gum. I looked and I saw I only had two dollars. _

_"Um, I don't have two fifty, sorry" I told the cashier. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment as I said that._

_"Yes you do" said a voice behind me. Jackie was standing beside me with fifty cents in her hand._

_"I can't take your money" I told her, my face cherry red._

_"It's not mine you dropped it" she said. Wow she was a good liar I though. _

_"Um thanks. Bye Jackie"_

"_Bye lumberjack" she called as she walked off. I smiled and decided not to comment as she skipped away. _

"Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart please report to the information desk" a voice called from the intercom system.

"What now" I asked as we gathered up all our supplies. We rushed to the desk as quickly as possible. What was going on. We saw Eric there, a horrified look on his face.

"What is it, what's wrong" I asked terrified.

"Its Kaleb, he was rushed to the hospital" said Eric.

_Omg what happened to baby Kaleb, give me five reviews and you find out. I promise to update as soon as their in. Sorry about the cliffhanger. _


	14. I Will Never Move on

________ Hey Everybody I'm back!!! Sorry it's been so long! What happened I got one review!! There were over 400 hits on this chapter Come on Guys Please review!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show_

_Chapter Fourteen: I will Never Move On_

* * *

We rushed to the hospital with Eric all of us running towards a familiar face. Finally we saw Mrs. Foreman sitting on a hard wooden chair with her husband.

"What's wrong where's my baby, where's Kaleb" I demanded as I rushed over to Mrs. Foreman. Fez took Katharine aside as I said this. Apparently he didn't trust me to hold her.

Steven was shaking so badly that Laurie took a hold of Erica. It probably wasn't safe for them to be with us, I might drop them on accident.

"Please somebody tell me what's going on" I begged as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"We don't know yet sweetie, were just going to have to wait" Said Red and he took my arm and guided me to a chair. I sat there numb, it felt as if my whole world was breaking in two.

I saw a nurse heading toward and I broke into a sprint towards her. I could feel my family at my heals.

"Where is he" asked Steven his voice old and crumply like an old man.

"Your son has been rushed into immediate surgery his hear is giving out and his lungs are collapsing, we will do everything we can" said the nurse.

"Oh god," I moaned. Why me, why was this happening.

"Jackie I'm going to get you some coffee just stay here okay" demanded Steven. I nodded my head in agreement, coffee sounded perfect. In fact it was the best damn news I had heard all day.

"Here honey let me help you" the blonde nurse said and she grabbed my arm and led me to a big squashy arm chair. I looked up in thanks not being able to say anything. She sat beside me and rubbed my arm trying to comfort me.

"Everything that can be done will Sweetie, just let us worry about it. Now that young man over there seems like quite a catch, is he your husband" she asks.

"Yes, but he wasn't always quite a catch" I say and I suddenly see myself smiling despite the circumstances.

"Really why don't you tell me about how you and him got together, its bound to pass the time, she says. I explain to her Kelso, and the stripper and stuff.

"That sounds like quite a story" she says.

"Oh you haven't heard half of it yet" I say as I launch into my tale.

* * *

Jackie's POV!! Three years ago

A small petite brunette closed her eyes. It's over forever she thought, me and Steven it will never be. But its all for the best she though, especially with that tramp Sam, at least she's gone now. Though with Fezzie leaving she really didn't have anyone. Jackie remembered three days earlier, who knew she would be dumped by fez.

________________________________________________________________________

FLASHBACK TO THREE DAYS AGO: _"Jackie I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore"._

"_Please Fez, what I do? I don't have anyone without you, u can't leave me"._

"_Jackie, my goddess, I will always love you, but your heart still belongs to Hyde and I still have feelings for my beloved Lorie", said fez with a sad little smile on his face. He knew Jackie wouldn't understand now but someday she would. Both he Jackie needed chances to get back together with their old lovers; it was the best for everyone really._

_"I guess your right but were still roommates" commented Jackie. "We can't abandon the Jackie and Fez show". _

_'I knew you would understand my beautiful goddess"._

__________________________________________________________________________

Jackie closed her eyes and tried to block that awful memory, she needed her strength and game face now. She was going to have to enter the basement for the first time since she and Fez broke up. Not that she was embarrassed by the breakup; it was just that she didn't have Fez's shoulder to turn to when Steven or Donna made fun of her.

"Look who showed up, ladies and gentlemen of midget town, here is mayor bitch." taunted Steven the second she walked through the door.

"oooh, good one Steven" she mumbled sarcastically as she sat down next to Donna and Randy who have yet to notice her presence due to the fact they were trying to suck each others face off.

"Go away" commented Donna paying attention for the first time to the brunette.

"Leave me alone Donna, I can't fight back today".

"The slut has finally lost her game" commented Hyde obviously enjoying taunting his ex lover.\

"Watch who your calling a slut, if I remember correctly you cheated twice and married the damn stripper" screamed Jackie finally on the defense.

"Leave MY best friend out of this" yelled Donna.

Hearing Donna choose Sam over her once and for all crushed Jackie. She quickly broke into tears and ran from the basement to her car. She knew that Donna and Hyde had betrayed her months ago for Sam but hearing the words cut deep into Jackie's stomach.

Hyde watched all of this proceed and it broke his heart. Even though he acted like such a jerk to Jackie he really did still love her. Lashing out was just a way to repel his feelings. It was Hyde defense family mechanism passed on from generation to generation.

Jackie ran to her car, her makeup already ruined from her tears. Seeking comfort she quickly changed the channel and started to relax as Lucy Jazz Carlile played her new hit single _I Will Never Move On._

_I saw you across the courtyard_

_Sitting there, looking cool, hanging with ur friends_

_Who knew we'd be as tragic as Romeo and Juliet_

_But that r love would never end_

_I love u always forever_

_Come on baby you know it's true_

_Thump thump, hear my heart beat_

_I fell head over heels in love with you _

_When I wish upon a star_

_Or bend my head to pray_

_It's always the same wish_

_That urn gorgeous face will stay_

_But god had a different fate_

_And now urn forever gone_

_But baby_

_Ill never move on_

_Quickly we were the it couple_

_The ones you wanted to be_

_Love filled with kisses and roses_

_With you my soul was free_

_I was always safe and comfy_

_When I was with you_

_U filled my head with hopes and dreams_

_And I knew that they'd come true_

_When I wish upon a star_

_Or bend my head to pray_

_It's always the same wish_

_That Ur gorgeous face will stay_

_But god had a different fate_

_And now ur forever gone_

_But baby_

_Ill never move on_

_I remember our first date_

_We danced the night away_

_U wanted to leave_

_But I had to stay_

_The last dance I fell and hurt me ankle_

_But u kept me safe away from harm_

_That's the first time I knew_

_I wanted to stay for always in your arms_

_Save me a place in heaven_

_Right there by ur side_

_Please I won't ever let u go_

_Through life be my guide_

_Be my guardian angel_

_Don't ever let me fall_

_One day well be together_

_Yes one day well have it all_

_When I wish upon a star_

_Or bend my head to pray_

_It's always the same wish_

_That ur gorgeous face will stay_

_But god had a different fate_

_And now ur forever gone_

_But baby_

_Ill never move on_

Eric foreman walked into the basement for the first time in a year. Finally he was back from Africa and he was ready to be part of the gang again.

"Hey guys im home" called Eric as he entered the basement. What he saw amazed him. Gone was the old gang and furniture. In its place sat Donna with a blonde haired man he knew to be Randy on a leather sofa. In the place of Hyde's chair was a new recliner and instead of Jackie on hydes lap there was a blonde. Eric knew this must be Sam.

Eric's heart burst as he took in this sight, this wasn't the gang. What happened to Kelso and Fez, and where was the she devil?

As Eric received a not so warm welcome Eric realized he was not part of this new gang. He belonged outside or in the past. He was gone along with Jackie Fez and Kelso.

"God I can't believe you guys" exclaimed Eric and went inside his house to greet his parents. Im not sure I don't want to go back to Africa Eric mumbled distraught at what had happened to their gang.

* * *

_So basically Jackie is going to be telling her story to the nurse as she waits for Kaleb's surgery to be done. Hopefully it wasn't very confusing. _

_Please. Please, please revew!!!_


	15. Just a Bad Day

_Alright here is chapter 15. Wow that's more chapters then I planned on. Lol and the story isn't even close to being over!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show. Darn_

_The song is bad day by Daniel Powter. _

_Chapter 15: Just a bad day!_

* * *

The nurse who's name was Lacey was really helpful. She held my hand as I told her my past and Stevens.

"Wow Jackie, I can't believe that happened between you and Steven, you seem so perfect together" said Lacey.

"I know right, it was that dumb Sam" I pointed out.

"Your right, now get back to your story" said Lacey. I nodded and smiled and launched back into my tale.

* * *

Eric sighed. Here it was his welcome home party and he the only ones who had showed up were his parents and Fez. Hyde and Sam were late, what a surprise, Kelso said he had special plans and that he was really sorry but couldn't make it. Donna and Randy were no where to be seen, but on a happier note Jackie would be here soon.

Eric was surprised he missed the devil aka his arch nemesis, but Jackie did seem to grow on everyone. Smiling, Eric remembered how much Red liked her.

_An 8 year old Jackie was riding her brand new pink scooter outside. She was riding it all over Point Place probably showing it off. "Hey looser face" called an over exited Jackie called to Eric. Eric was trying to help Red mow the lawn but after being called dumb ass many times Eric had retreated to the curb. Jackie circled the street twice making bad faces at Eric every time she passed. Coming around the third time she tripped and fell over, scraping her hand. As soon as her big mismatched eyes saw the droplets of blood beginning to fall from the cut she began to scream. Red quickly ran over and comforted her, showing more concern than he had for Eric like ever. _

"_There there, stop crying" said red, awkwardly patting the top of Jackie's head. Kitty then came out of the house with a oink band aid, and quickly cleaned the cut. _

"_Here honey, our Eric always feels better with a nice pink band aid ob his cut," said an exited kitty. Eric just sighed, his parents were so embarrassing. _

_After Jackie was cleaned up, she got on her scooter and honked her plastic horn goodbye. "See ya looser" she shouted at Eric as she passed him on the curb again._

"_Oh BURN!!" exclaimed Kelso as he and Hyde walked up the street._

Jackie Burkhart walked up the driveway to the Forman's house, and she was a little nervous. She hadn't really been there a lot since she and Steven broke up, and of course since that slut moved in.

Stupid Eric, she mumbled why he had to have his stupid party here. As she passed the rose bush by the front door she stopped. Slowly she started to remember another era, a happier one, back when she and Steven where a couple.

"_Its are anniversary Pudding Pop, aren't you so exited!" Jackie practically sang as she jumped into Stevens arms. _

"_Whoa, calm down Jackie, it's just six months, I only got you a little present anyways"._

"_It's just six months" she practically screeched, astounded at why her boyfriend couldn't be more exited. Come on it was Steven Hyde; he had never dated a girl for six months before._

_Jackie's eyes started to tear up. She had always been an easy crier and it had embarrassed her silly for years. _

"_Oh, Jackie I'm sorry, please don't cry, I will give you your present now if you promise to stop"._

_She nodded and watched as he went to his room and came back. In his hands were six pale pink roses. "One for every month we dated he told her"._

"_Oh Steven, their beautiful" she said, her tears instantly forgotten. _

"_Thank you so much"!_

"_Jackie there's something else". _

"_Really another present", she asked. Her astounded face searching the basement for anything out of place. _

" _Uh Jackie, I love you". Jackie was amazed. No boy besides Michael had ever told her that they loved her. And Michael didn't count, not really, not with all the times he had cheated on her._

"_Oh, Steven, I love you too". They then began to kiss passionately, because they were in love._

Jackie sighed. For the rest of the time they dated each month she had received a pale pink rose for every month. Not everyone got to see that side of Hyde she did, the sensitive sweet side that was buried under his Zen. She wondered if he got Sam roses every month or if he loved her. Surely not she thought, love only brings pain, and Steven had never had much tolerance for pain.

"Jackie" yelled Eric as he opened the door and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Eric, long time no see, surprisingly I actually missed you", laughed Jackie.

"Wow Eric, you sure have changed she commented. And for the better she added mentally. He was still skinny with shaggy hair but had added a lot of muscle in Africa. The new look really made a difference.

After greeting the rest of the guests, Jackie asked where everyone else was.

"Not sure", commented Eric, "Apparently I'm not to high up on their priority list right now.

"I'm in the same boat", replied Jackie. Fez, you, and Kelso are all I have left now". "And kelso's over an hour away and of course Fez has his high dollar salon now."

"Hey it's not my fault I'm successful, you know ladies love the accent." Commented Fez as he piled candy into his mouth. Everyone had to laugh at that.

Just then Donna, randy, Hyde, and Sam all came through the door. They were laughing at some joke Randy had just told.

"Hey look", said Sam, "The midgets here".

"Which one Eric or Jackie" asked Donna pretending to be confused.

"I meant the ugly one" said Sam.

"Still doesn't tell me which one your talking about" said Randy glaring at Eric as he spoke.

"Good one honey" said Donna, giving Randy a peck on the cheek.

"Shut up lumberjack" said Jackie angrily.

"What's wrong Jackie, don't want to play word games tonight"? asked Sam in a baby sweet voice.

"No" said Jackie "I'm just worried that if I talk to Sam any longer I might catch all her disgusting diseases. With that she stomped out of the house and slammed the door. She started crying as she passed the rose bush that Steven had picked the roses from. She quickly started her car and let the radio wash her troubles away.

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime

And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well, you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong (ahhh...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh, you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

'Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah)

Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day)

Had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah)

Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day)

Had a bad day...

Had a bad day...

'You guys make me sick" sad Eric and he walked up to his room and slammed the door. Steven watched this whole exchange not knowing what to do. He wanted to comfort Jackie but he was with Sam now.

* * *

"I really want to punch that Randy in the face" said Lacey as i stoppped talking.

"Sam too" i said with a role of my eyes. Ugg i forgot how much i hated that dumb whore.

"Punching Sam's just a given" laughed laghed Lacey and surprisingly i laughed along.

I picked Katharine up and startedrocking her back and forth in my arms. She giggled and cooed up at me. She really was darling.

"She looks just like you" commented Lacey as she watched us together. "Yah" i responded as i smiled at my beautiful daughter.

"Dont worry everyone is taking care of Kaleb, its going to be alright" she said.

"I know, i know".

_Aright hope that's not to confusing! Just so you know Jackie is telling Lacey what happened a few years ago. About two years ago to be exact. Lol Review Please!!_


	16. The devil and the Jedi

_hey guys this is all in the past....its Jackie still telling lacey this story!!_

_Disclaimrer: i dont own that 70's show_

All you little non working kids get your buts down here" yelled Red to his three children and Sam.

Oh crap thought Eric. I wonder what we did. No wait, what she did and I'm getting grounded for. Dumb Laurie, sisters are just evil.

Laurie came down stair grumbling too. It was only eight in the morning and she needed her beauty sleep. She completely lost her tan lines if she was awake before eight. Stupid Eric, I wonder what he did. Probably him and Hyde did something that got her in trouble. Stupid little brothers, their just so evil.

Hyde moaned, he could hear Red yelling for him but he didn't want to move. He felt someone still next to him and he was going to wish her good morning with a kiss but then he remembered it wasn't Jackie. It was Sam.

To bad I woke up thought Hyde. He was having one of those dreams again. The kind where he and Jackie were together. Last nights dream was totally sappy. He and Jackie were getting married. Ugg I'm turning Foreman dreaming about weddings and stuff.

"I'm going to stay here" mumbled Sam, "You go see what he wants".

Crawling into the kitchen Hyde saw the whole foreman family assembled waiting for him

"Morning guys" Steven mumbled.

"Good morning honey" said Mrs. Foreman kisses him on his cheek. Hyde wiped it off only about of habit. In fact he really loved getting morning kisses especially from a certain brunette.

I have to get Jackie out of my head.

Non surprisingly the rest of the family didn't greet him so friendly. Laurie being the bitch she was just ignored him. Laurie always pretended he wasn't part of the family. That's fine with me thought Hyde, I don't want a sister anyway.

Foreman not saying hello was different. Maybe he was still mad about last night. We were only joking thought Steven. Wait I didn't say anything, why would he be mad at me. Since when did he care about my Jackie anyway. Wait she's not my Jackie anymore.

"Okay, Eric, Laurie I want you out of the house", said Red.

"Hyde you can stay because you live in the basement." continued Red.

"Wait what? Said Eric as he rubbed his eyes thinking this was a bad dream. "I have no money", he continued realizing he was awake.

"But Daddy" Laurie whined " I'm too pretty to be on my own".

"I don't care you kids are grown up now and you need to get out of my house, do you know how long I have waited for this day"? said Red.

"But…..said Eric.

"No buts" said Red.

"Haha" he said butts said Kelso appearing at the glass door, and just walking right in.

"Awesome to see you Foreman" said Kelso.

"You too man" replied Eric, "Its been to long". As they hugged Kelso tapped I kick me sign to Eric's back. Hyde smirked thinking some things never change. Especially not Kelso.

"Okay guys" said Kelso.

"I already visited Jackie and Fez so they know. Are you ready?"

"ME AND BROOK ARE GETTING MARRRIED" screamed Kelso at the top of his lungs bouncing around the kitchen as he spoke.

Mrs. Foreman was screaming and crying so loud you could barely hear Red say "Stop moving Dumb ass" . A Mrs. Foreman nearly crushed Kelso with her hug, Hyde and Eric got a turn.

"I'm happy for you man" mumbled Hyde

"Yah me too," said Eric who had another sign on his back after the hug. This one saying hi my name is stupid and Kelso is beautiful.

"I got to go tell Donna so see you later".

"Bye" everyone called as Kelso skipped next door.

________________________________________________________________________

Jackie sighed. She needed a roommate. She had already interviewed like twenty-five people and they were all creepers. Why was finding a roommate so hard.

Fez had got a high tech job in Chicago. He had moved out a week ago and Jackie was already short on money. She could break into her collage money but she didn't want too. That was going to be for her to go to design school one day.

Going to design school was her secret dream. Ever since she was little she had loved decorating. One time she had redecorated Laurie's old room for Steven and she had done an excellent job. Steven who rarely said anything encouraging especially to her had even complimented the room. Once she had steady income she would go to school.

Driving over to the Foreman's Lucy Jazz Carlile's new hit was on the radio. She cranked up the volume and sang along.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did You fell so hard I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe sideSo I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laughEvery day of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid I watched you die I heard you cryEvery night in your sleep I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry In the middle of the night For the same damn thingBecause of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid Because of youBecause of you

Oh I love that song thought Jackie as she pulled into the Foreman's driveway. It's just so pretty.

"Hey Eric" Jackie called to her sole friend in Point Place.

"Oh hey Jacks" said Eric giving her a warm smile. Something very unlike him. It was Luke Skywalker being nice to Dark Vader. Wait a minuet did I just use a star wars reference. Maybe Eric's nerdyness is starting to rub off on me. Nah she thought. That would never happen.

'Whats up" said Eric seeing her glum face.

"Nothing major, I just cant find a roommate and I really need one."

"Wait, you need a roommate, that's perfect I need a room.

"Really you want to move in with me Eric"? "I thought I was the devil?"

"People change" said Eric smiling again. "Want to help me in the garden" asked Eric.

"Sure why not" said Jackie laughing.

_Ok guys that's the wrap. Please review and tell me what you think. Come on the review button is right there._


	17. That Dumb Stupid Stripper

_Here it is…this is a continuation of the story Jackie is telling Lacey while Kaleb is in surgery. This is all in the past, its how she and Steven got back together after Sam left\_

_Ok guy's good news. I have the story all planed out all I have to do is type it. Sorry the last chapter was kind of short. _

_To all my reviewers. You guys totally rock. Keep reviewing. _

_Ok I have had 600 hits and almost 300 visitors for the last chapter. Thanks guys that's awsome. Idk if that's the same thing or not. So yah. Please review. It means a lot to me. Everyday when I get home from swim practice the first thing I do check on my stories for reviews. It's real important to me._

_Sorry I know this is long but I promise I'm almost done. I haven't put a disclaimer on the songs and I need to do that. Last chapter was Because of you by Kelly Clarkson. Chapter 14 was Bad Day by Daniel Power. Chapter thirteen I wrote that song so it's mine. Anyway happy reading. _

_Chapter sixteen_

"Sam I need you gone".

"What" she asked me like no one had ever talked to her the way I did.. Well I bet most guys didn't talk to strippers like that.

"You heard me, I want you gone" said Hyde. I knew what I wanted now, and Sam was not it. It was a certain brunette.

"But Hyde, were married. Cant we go to consoling or something" she asked me. Her big blue eyes were tearing up as she said this. Maybe she does actually care I though.

"I'm in love with someone else Sam. I'm sorry."

"Its Jackie isn't it" she said. The tears were know gone and her voice was dripping with venom as she said Jackie's name.

I hesitated.

"I don't have to answer that" I told her. But my hesitant answer had done the trick. She knew it was Jackie. Damn I never was any good at lying. Jackie had tried to teach me once, but it was pretty worthless. I just can't lie.

"She will never take you back" said Sam. Her glare cut holes through my shirt. "You were horrible to her, she continued, "I bet she laughs in your face."

"Maybe so, but I love her and I'm going to get her back even if I die in the process".

"How noble of you" she said with a snare.

"Bye Hyde" she said and stalked out of the basement.

"I'll send you the divorce papers in the mail" I called to her retreating back. She never answered me but I didn't care. Hell it won't bother me if I never see her face again.

But as I watched my wife's retreating back it hit me. She was right. I was horrible to Jackie, why would she want me back. I need to get drunk, I though and fast.

Donna was sitting in her room when the flashbacks started. Lying on her bed she was flipping threw her old high school senior yearbook. That's when all the memories started.

"_Hi Eric, want to go to the kindergarten jamboree with me" asked five year old Donna. It was the end of the year and time for the dance. _

_All her friends were going. Her, Hyde, Kelso, and Eric. Kelso had asked a preschooler named Jackie or Jessie or something like that. He claimed they were in love. Like five year olds could be in love._

_Hyde was way too cool to bring a girl. He said he was going to dance with all of them. That made me laugh, Hyde was shorter than all the girls back then. None of them would want to dance with him._

"_Of course Donna" said Eric shyly. He looked at her afraid, like she was just joking about wanting to go with him. Like she would do that to another person, especially Eric. _

I really do miss him, as a friend of course. I mean I'm with Randy now and I'm happy. Randy's great, but he's not Eric. Besides Eric broke up with me, I have the right to be angry. And he was the one who bailed on our wedding. I wanted to marry him.

Flipping threw the pages Donna saw the cheerleaders. There was Jackie in the middle, smiling like she had no care in the world. I guess then she didn't. That was when we were best friends and she was dating Hyde.

_Donna remembered sixth grade like it was yesterday. She wasn't popular but she wasn't a nerd like Eric. It was a good year, the boys were finally starting to get as tall as her._

_She and the group were walking around the mall when the saw Jackie. Of course Kelso had to go say hi, and Jackie was very thrilled to see him. As the group caught up to them she said "Nice outfit Lumberjack". _

_I wasn't near as gutsy as I am now and I quickly walked away. "Oh burn" I heard Kelso call to my retreating back. The gang quickly ditched the future cheerleaders and we were off again._

_Everyone had gone home but me and I was waiting for my dad to remember to pick me up. I had gone to Taco Bell to get a snack as I waited. I saw Jackie sitting at a booth alone. Haha I though she is by herself._

_"Two-fifty" said the bored cashier as she smacked her gum. I looked and I saw I only had two dollars. _

_"Um, I don't have two fifty, sorry" I told the cashier. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment as I said that._

_"Yes you do" said a voice behind me. Jackie was standing beside me with fifty cents in her hand._

_"I cant take your money" I told her, my face cherry red._

_"It's not mine you dropped it" she said. Wow she was a good liar o though. _

_"Um thanks. Bye Jackie"_

"_Bye lumberjack" she called as she walked off. I smiled and decided not to comment as she skipped away. _

Oh I have been horrible to Jackie I thought. I need to make this right.

Quickly I called her and Eric's apartment. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi Jackie, it's me, well Donna" I said nervously.

"What do you want now" she asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I have acted like a total jerk to you and 'm so sorry. I never should have picked Sam over you and it was very wrong of me. Please forgive me." I said all this very fast and in one breathe. I waited for her to say something. Two seconds ticked by and the clock was still she didn't say a word.

"Do you mean it Donna"? she asked unsure of the answer.

"Yes I really do Jackie" I said smiling.

"I would love to be your best friend again Donna".

"Your going to forgive me just like that", I asked her amazed.

"Of course were best friends". "Can I come over now" she asked shyly.

"Of course" I answered. See you in a little bit.

_Jackie's pov_

I can't believe Donna wanted to be friends like that. It was so out of the blue and random. I'm glad she called.

I quickly jumped in my car and turned on the radio and sang to Lucy Jazz Carlile's newest hit.

You're not alone, together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold, and it feels like the end

There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

(Ahh, ahh)

No I won't give in

(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So - keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away, I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close, and it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

(Ahh, ahh)

I'll fight and defend

(Ahh, ahh)

Yeeah, yeah

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So - keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So - keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

(Ahh, ahh)

(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

(Ahh, ahh)

(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Doo, do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So - keep holding on (Keep holding on)

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through


End file.
